A Whole New World
by fighting-4-freedom
Summary: Rogue lives in misery after Jean's death.She awakens in a woods somewhere...a place where mutants are treated right. Now, she embarks on a journey with hobbits, dwarves, and a elf...who shows that though you are different, you can still fall in love....
1. Default Chapter

A Whole New World  
  
Summary: Wracked with guilt over Jean's death, Rogue lives in misery, blaming herself for it all. The voices in her head scream at her, never giving her a moments peace. One morning she awakens in forest somewhere.....a place where there are Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits.....and a place where mutants are treating like everyone else.....Now, Rogue embarks on a journey with two men, a dwarf, a wizard, four hobbits, and incredibly handesome elf....who ends up showing her that just because you're different doesn't mean that you can't have what everyone else does....love and a chance at a new life in "A Whole New World."  
  
Rating: Eh....let's play it safe and go PG-PG13  
  
Author's notes: I know...I have two other stories as well...but this idea just popped into my head, and I have to write it!!! Please read and review!!!   
  
Dedication: As always, to you! That's right...YOU. The person reading this story! Also, to my dear friend Beth....girl, you're CD is in stores! You da Chile, Beth!!! Jay, thanks for always being there! You rock! Kristi...I love you girl! You're the best friend I could ever have!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rogue sighed as she sat down on the bench in the courtyard. She leaned her head back, squinting her eyes against the bright sunlight. She reached up and pushed aside a strand of her white streaked hair away. Things just keep getting worse, she thought.   
  
Dr. Grey was dead.   
  
Rogue closed her eyes.   
  
Dr. Grey had sacrificed herself to save Rogue and the others....she'd died for them.   
  
For me.  
  
Guilt washed over her in waves as she shut out everything else; the other students at the school, the birds, the wind....all she focused on was the guilt and all the voices in her head.   
  
"Hey, kid."  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and looked over to see Logan standing beside the bench. His hands were stuck in the back pocket of his jeans, his muscular biceps bulging under his white T-shirt. He stared down at her sadly. Rogue wasn't sure if it was because he sensed her pain or if it was his own pain over Jean's death. Whichever it was, it only made her guilt worsen.   
  
She attempted to smile at him, and Logan returned a small smile himself. He sat down next to her, draping his arms across the back of the bench. They were silent for a long while, the only sounds heard was the ones that went on around them. Children played around the courtyard, some studying. Rogue felt her chest constrict. They had no idea what had really happened....no idea that Jean wasn't coming back. Finally, Logan looked over at her. "How ya doin', kid?"  
  
Rogue looked at him and smiled brokenly, shrugging her shoulders. "I dunno....," she said. "I guess I'm doing alright."   
  
Logan cocked an eyebrow. "You're good at lyin', kid, but I can see through it. Now, come on....it's just me and you. Tell me the truth. How are you?"  
  
Rogue stared at him a moment before bowing her head. "I don't feel right," she said, her Southern drawl heavy. "I feel kind of guilty."   
  
Logan frowned. "Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. Because I broke the jet....I made it so Dr. Grey had to go outside..." Logan was silent as she talked, running over in his mind what he would say to her. "Ya know, sometimes I wonder if I should have died taht night on Liberty Island. At least then Dr. Grey would still be alive."  
  
At those words, Logan turned to her, pointing his finger at her. "Hey, now, listen to me. I don't want to ever hear anything like that again, you hear me? It's not true. Alright? Look....kid," he said, his voice gentler now. "It wasn't your fault in any way. Now, Jean made a choice. She chose to die so that we didn't have to. It was nobody's fault, especially not yours." He watched the silent tears course down her face. "Rogue...Jean loved you. She wouldn't want you beating yourself up over what happened."   
  
Rogue looked over at him. "So you aren't angry at me?"  
  
For a moment, Logan looked shocked, but it was quickly replaced with anger. "Now why would you think that?," he demanded.   
  
Rogue shrugged. "I dunno....because you kinda had a thing for Jean...like Scott loved her."  
  
Logan leaned in closer. "You know he's not mad at you, either, right? Look, kid....it was no one's fault. I just happened...alright?" Rogue stared at him a moment before nodding.   
  
"Okay." She smiled at him and he returned it.   
  
Logan knew that Rogue was partially just saying that for his benefit, and that she still felt somewhat guilty. But, then again...so did he. He felt guilty that they hadn't done more to try and save Jean....But the Professor said we couldn't have, he thought.   
  
He sighed and looked over at the girl who sat next to him. He reached out and flipped one of the white streaks that hung on the side of her face, careful not to touch her skin. Rogue's brown eyes glared at him playfully, and he smiled. "Come on. I'll buy ya a bite to eat."  
  
"She's blamning herself, Chuck," Logan said to the bald, smartly dressed man in the wheelchair. "She told me she didn't, but you can tell in her eyes that she does."   
  
Charles Xavior looked at the man who stood before him. He already knew how Rogue felt, his telepathy having picked it up before anyone else. And yet, for one of the first times in his life, he had no idea how to fix it.   
  
"Why would she blame herself?," Scott Summers asked from his position by the window.   
  
Xavior looked over at him. "Because she feels that since she crashed the jet, it was her that forced Jean to go outside."   
  
Beside him, Ororo Munroe--Storm--looked shock. "That wasn't her fault. She wanted to help. She couldn't help it if the jet was too powerful for her." Xavior nodded, his hand covering his mouth as he thought.   
  
"She's insistent on thinking that One-Eye here and myself are mad at her for what happened," Logan said, looking over at Scott.   
  
Though his eyes couldn't be seen beneath his visor, anyone could assume that his eyes held disbelief. "That's riduculous," he said. "I would never blame Rogue for the decision Jean made."  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, tell her that. The girl's as stubborn as a mule. It's frustrating. Like pulling teeth to get her to believe anything."   
  
"What can we do, Professor?," Storm asked, resting her hand on the wheelchair.   
  
The older man sighed. "What CAN we do? Grief is a powerful thing. People deal with tragedy in their own way. Rogue obviously deals with it by taking all the blame for it. You can't ever rush someone to get over their grief. It's a long process....I suppose all we can do is give her time."  
  
The others were silent, none knowing of any other way.  
  
Rogue stared up at the ceiling of her dorm room. Why am I even here?, she thought sadly. What do I contribute but more pain?  
  
The curtain falls  
  
Down she goes  
  
So long worth  
  
All the applause seems beautiful  
  
It's got a hold on her.   
  
She whispers  
  
"I'll go home"  
  
And then she's reminded  
  
That she doesn't know where that is  
  
Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes, closing them and stifling the sobs that welled up in her throat.   
  
Thought she belonged  
  
But she knows she don't  
  
Thought she had love  
  
But it is not enough  
  
The pain inside  
  
Speaking to her  
  
How could she feel like this?  
  
So aimless  
  
Rogue opened her eyes again, wishing with all her might that the voices in her head would quit yelling...wishing that things would just be quiet for once.   
  
His glass falls  
  
Breaks into a thousand pieces  
  
Spilling out  
  
All he's tried to hide.  
  
"I only wanted to be strong  
  
To be brave  
  
But it's driven everyone away"  
  
She clutched the sides of her head, trying to drown out the voices and trying to remember her promise to Logan. It wasn't my fault, she told herself. So why can't I believe that? Why won't they let me believe that?  
  
Thought he belonged  
  
But he knows he don't  
  
Thought he had love  
  
But it is not enough  
  
The pain inside  
  
Speaking to him  
  
How could he feel like this?  
  
So aimless  
  
Rogue rolled over onto her side, clutching her pillow, pressing it against the sides of her head. She wanted it to be quiet. She wanted to feel guiltless.  
  
And I've been him  
  
And I've been her  
  
Covered up  
  
Under the dirt  
  
Want to get out  
  
I want to be free  
  
And know where I'm going  
  
Where I'm going  
  
She didn't want to cause any more pain....didn't want to hurt anyone else.   
  
Thought I belonged  
  
But I know I don't  
  
Thought I had love  
  
But it is not enough  
  
The aching inside  
  
Speaking to me  
  
How could I feel like this?  
  
So aimless  
  
She shut her eyes again, blocking out everything around her. Her room mates, the sound of footsteps and voices elsewhere in the Mansion....all she could hear were the voices in her head.   
  
They've always known this wasn't home  
  
They've always known this wasn't home  
  
Rogue just wanted to get out. I want to sleep in silence for once, she thought. No voices, no guilt....just the quiet.  
  
I've always known this wasn't home  
  
I just want to be happy.  
  
I've always known this wasn't home  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright! What do y'all think? Hopefully, it doesn't bite too bad. I got this idea watching X-Men United and I had to make this fic. So, read and review...let me know if I should post the next chapter....Oh, and f.y.i., the song was "Aimless," by Bethany Dillon (WHO IS ONE OF MY DEAREST FRIENDS!!! BETH, YOU'RE DA CHILI! I LOVE YA GIRL!) So thanks for reading and review for me! Love you all to death!!! 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
Sorry for the delay. I've had a horrid writer's block....so, here is the update, at last! Thanks everybody for the awesome reviews. I'll try my darndest to make this story worthwhile. But I also have another story that I have great ideas for, so please don't be upset if I don't update every week. I will try to be as fast as possible. Thanks again for the reviews! Read and be fed!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rogue groaned as she rolled over. _Since when do mattresses feel like rocks?_, she wondered. She felt a cool breeze rush over her, and she reached down to pull up her covers.   
  
_Wait a second._   
  
Her covers were gone. And since when did she and her room mates sleep with the window open? It wasn't very safe, considering the hostility towards mutants nowadays. Rogue opened her eyes and was greeted with a bright blue sky and the tops of trees. _What the.._.. She sat up, now realizing that she was lying on the hard ground, somwhere in the middle of a forest. She looked arounnd.  
  
_Where am I?,_ she thought. _What happened?_  
  
Rogue climbed to her feet, wincing as the rocks cut into the soles of her feet. Brushing off her black, spagetti strap nightgown, she turned, taking in her surroundings. "Professor?," she yelled. "Jubilee? Kitty? Anyone?" Only silence greeted her. She sighed. "Great" she muttered. "Stuck in a forest, who knows where....alone." She looked up at the sky with her hands on her hips. "Some days you just shouldn't get out of bed."  
  
Rogue froze when she heard a strange sound from behind her. _What was that?_ It sounded like something was climbing....slowly crawling, joints creaking....softly hissing.   
  
Slowly, Rogue turned around, and her eyes widened in fear at what stood behind her.   
  
A huge spider.  
  
Now, I'm not talking one of those little fat ones, but a HUGE spider--one that was even bigger than Rogue herself. Several blinking eyes stared back at her, while the creatures fangs moved. The way they nearly rubbed together reminded Rogue of a greedy child rubbing his hands together because he knew he was going to get a treat. She had seen the gesture several times at the school, especially when Storm was making some kind of treats.   
  
The spider stared at Rogue as if SHE were a treat.   
  
As Rogue stood there, her heart beating erratically, she did the first thing that came to mind: She screamed.  
  
A blood curtling, terrified scream erupted from her mouth. The spider stumbled back a step, then stood up on its too back legs and opened its jaws, releasing an ear piercing shriek. Rogue turned and did the one thing she hoped to never do again:  
  
She ran.  
  
She didn't think--she just ran. Nothing registered in her mind--the hard ground cutting into her bare feet, the branches of trees and bushes catcher her hair and nightgown as she ran, the tiny scrapes it left. The only thing Rogue could think about was the fear that consumed her, the sound of the creature's eight legs as it chased her, and the need to escape it and survive.   
  
"HELP ME!," she yelled, looking behind her and seeing that the spider was quickly gaining on her. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"She's gone," Logan announced as he rushed into the Professor's study.   
  
The Professor looked up at him from his place across from Scott. "Who?," Scott asked, his hand frozen on the chess piece he had been in the process of moving.   
  
Logan strod up to them. "Rogue. She's gone. Kitty said she wasn't in the room this morning and no one heard or saw her leave. I can't find her anywhere."  
  
Storm entered at that moment, followed by Curt, his blue skin illuminated in the sun light, his black duster billowing behind him. "She's nowhere on the lower level," Storm said as she came to stand behind the Professor.  
  
"Nor outside anywhere," Curt said.   
  
Logan looked over at the Professor. "Chuck, do you know where she is?"  
  
The bald man shook his head. "No...usually I can sense when a mutant leaves the Mansion, at any time of day or night, but I never sensed that Rogue had left."  
  
Scott looked up at Logan. "Did you say anything to her that may have made her run off?" Logan glared at him. "I mean, it's happened before."  
  
"Scott...," the Professor warned.   
  
"Hey, look, One-eye, I don't need any of this from you," the mutant known as Wolverine snarled. "I just want to find her. And for your information, no, I didn't say anything to her that would make her take off."   
  
Scott simply smirked at him.  
  
The Professor sighed and looked at them. "Now is not the time to quarrel," he said. "We need to concentrate on finding Rogue. Scott, Logan, ask some of the students if they've seen her anywhere. Storm, Curt, check the campus again. But split up--you'll cover more ground. I'll attempt to locate Rogue using Cerebro. Report back if you find anything."  
  
With the orders given, they all dispersed. Storm grabbed Logan's arm as they walked into the hallway. "Logan, we know Rogue was upset yesterday...do you think she was upset enough to take off?," she asked.   
  
Logan shook his head. "I don't think she took off at all," he said. "Kitty said all of her stuff is still in the closet. Nothing was missing." He ran a hand through his thick hair. "I don't have a clue in Hell....I really don't."  
  
Storm nodded. "We'll find her, Logan."  
  
He nodded. "I hope so." With those words, he turned and headed towards a group of laughing students. Storm watched as their smiling faces fell when Logan approached them. Sighing, Storm headed for the door that led into the courtyard. As she opened the doors and the wind blew her stark white hair, she prayed she was right as well.   
  
---------------------  
  
The Professor stopped at the door that led to Cerebro. As he waited for the door to scan his identity, the mutant couldn't help but ponder about how Rogue left the Mansion without him knowing. He could always sense it when a mutant walked out, day or night. _But what if she didn't walk out?_, the Professor thought as the scan completed and the door slid open. He moved into Cerebro, wheeling himself down the long pathway. He stopped when he reached the small podieum at the end of the pathway. _What if she was somehow teleported out?_ A picture of Curt appeared in the Professor's mind, but he quickly pushed it aside. The teleporter had proved that he was on their side at Alkaline Lake.  
  
There only hope of finding Rogue as Cerebro. Reaching out, the Professor picked up the helmet that was laying on the podieum. He closed his eyes as he put it on his bare head and concentrated. He put all other thoughts out of his mind, focusing completely on Rogue.   
  
He felt his mind branch out, stretching to every part of the globe. He searched through all the mutants that he connected with, focusing everything on finding Rogue's mind.  
  
His eyes snapped open quickly.   
  
He couldn't find her.  
  
Concentrating again, he searched. Frantically, he searched every face and mind he could see.  
  
Still, there was no trace of Rogue.   
  
"Good Lord," he murmured. "She's gone."  
  
----------------------  
  
"What do you mean 'she's gone'?!," Logan yelled, glaring at the Professor.   
  
The searches had turned up nothing and they had all returned to the Professor's study, hoping that he had had better luck. The wheel chair bound headmaster had been waiting for them, his expression troubled. As soon as they had all entered the room, he broke the news to them.   
  
The Professor looked up at Logan. He could sense the mutant's frustration. HE had come to care for Rogue, like a brother would care for a sister.   
  
They all had. He himself had come to love her as a daughter. And now, she was gone.  
  
"I mean that I can't sense her anywhere, Logan," the Professor said. "She couldn't even be picked up by Cerebro."  
  
Scott looked at him. "So what does that mean?," he asked. "I mean, she's not...." HE didn't finish. He didn't have to. The same thought was in everyone's mind.   
  
The Professor sighed. "I don't know, Scott....I would think that I would be able to sense it if she was...It seems as if she's just vanished. Almost as if she was teleported out."  
  
Logan's gaze snapped to Curt. The blue mutant had looked up at the word "teleported", and his gaze met Logan's angry one.  
  
"Logan, don't," the Professor said, sensing Logan's hostility. "Curt had nothing to do with Rogue's disappearance."  
  
Logan turned his gaze to the Professor. "How can you be sure?," he demanded. "YOu said it yourself, it's as if she was teleported somewhere."  
  
The bald man nodded. "Yes, but Curt doesn't possess a mutation that could have teleported Rogue to wherever she is."  
  
"Where is she exactly?," Logan demanded.   
  
The Professor sighed. "Somewhere far from here. A place that not even Cerebro can detect."  
  
Storm looked at him, frowing. "Another world?"  
  
He nodded. "It's rare, but not unheard of."  
  
Logan stared at them. "So you're saying that Roge was taken to another world? Like an alternate reality?" He laughed. "Are you shitting me?"  
  
Scott shook his head. "It's happened, Logan. Some mutants can go between worlds. Professor, could Rogue's mutation have evolved?"  
  
The Professor shook his head. "Even if it did, Rogue wouldn't have that kind of mutation."   
  
Logan sighed in frustration. "Alright, so how do we find her?"  
  
"I don't know," the Professor answered honestly. "I have a few acquantances here in Manchester who may know more about this. I can get in touch with them. Meanwhile, dont' worry. ROgue is a strong, capable young woman. I'm sure that wherever she is, she's safe."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"HELP!!"  
  
Rogue raced through the forest, her heart pounding and her breathing erratic with the knowledge that the eight legged creature was quickly gaining on her. "SOMEBODY! HELP ME, PLEASE!"  
  
_No one can hear me_, she thought, panicked. _Oh, God, please let someone hear me.  
_  
She yelped as her foot caught on the root of a tree, sending her sprawling face first on the ground. She pushed herself up quickly, wincing at the scraped that were on her arms and legs. Looking up, she screamed as the spider leaped in front of her, screeching as it reared on it's two back legs.   
  
Rogue felt something whiz past her head and imbed itself in the spider's body. It screeched again, lowering it's legs. Rogue pushed herself onto her knees as the spider was hit again. She saw that it was an arrow that was imbedded in the creature. It staggered back and Rogue climbed to her feet. She attempted to race past the creature, but one of its legs slinked out, shoving her back.  
  
She was thrown to the ground a few feet away, and her vision blurred when her head connected with a large rock. She reached up and touched the back of her head. Her hand came back bloody, and she felt her surroundings spin. She cringed when the spider screeched again, and she watched as three riders on white horses rode up, shooting numerous arrows rapidly at the creature. It staggered bakc with each hit, howling in pain. Her vision darkened slightly as she watched the spider fall to the ground, still screeching. One of the riders leaped off his horse and stode up to it cautiously. He watched as it twitched on the ground, then strung three arrows, releasing them at the same time. They imbeded the spider in its head, and it jerked, then moved no more.  
  
Rogue watched dizzily as the rider rushed over to her, kneeling down next to her. "Milady, are you injured?"  
  
His words were muffled as Rogue drifted in and out of conciousness. Her eyes looked up into the man's face and she was pierced with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. They stared down at her in concern. She saw that he had long blonde hair that was partially tied back, a small braid on each side of his head. As his hands lifted her head gently, she frowned.   
  
The man also had pointed ears.  
  
"Milady?," his soothing voice asked again.  
  
"What kind of mutant are you?," Rogue murmured. The man stared down at her, somewhat confused.   
  
"Milord," she heard one of the other riders ask. "Is she alright?"  
  
The blonde man reached up to touch Rogue's cheek, and her eyes widened. _No, he can't touch me!,_ she thought. She stared at him when she felt his cool flesh against her face. He was fine. Nothing happened. She didn't feel the usual pain, feel the man's essence enter her as it was ripped from his body....she just felt his flesh against her cheek.   
  
He turned his head and looked at his companions. "She is injured," he said. "We need to get her to Rivendell."  
  
Rogue was vagually aware of the man taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her, lifting her gently into his arms. She groaned as pain shot through her head and she closed her eyes. _How did he touch me and not be hurt?,_ she wondered. "Wait..."  
  
The man lifted her up on his horse, cradling her against him. "Don't fear, milady," he said softly. "I swear to you, you will be alright."  
  
Those were the last words Rogue heard before she fell unconcious, the darkness taking over her as she slumped against the man's chest.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ta da!! Chapter two is done...Hmm...who could this mystery man be? (A.N. If you don't know, then you should probably brush up on your Lord of the Rings knowledge.lol) How is it that he can touch Rogue and not be harmed by her deadly mutation? Questions, questions, questions....well, if you want them answered, the review and tell me what you think!! Also....I've heard that a Beta is very very helpful when writing fanfiction. So, please, if anyone is even remotely interested in being my Beta for this story, please email me at heyheycowboyhotmail.com.(hey underscore hey underscore cowboy at hotmail.com) I don't use the email that is on my ID page on here. So please!! Review!!! 


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three  
  
Finally! An update!! Summer is sooooo boring!! So I am trying to update as fast as I can....but, with boredom, also comes....gulp....WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! It's an awful thing!! So, hopefully this chapter meets your approval. Hey, a little shout out to my reviewers!!  
  
**oracale-- I'm pleased that you find it interesting...hopefully it's interesting enough for you!!  
  
Nikki Greenleaf-- Wow!! Thanks for adding my story to your favorites. I was watching X-Men once and thought....Rogue and Legolas would make a cute couple..I've gotta do that. I'm happy that I've done something you've never seen before. Glad that you like it so much!! Read and be fed!  
  
enchantedlight-- Glad you like it! Finally, here is the update!! Is there a big spider in Harry Potter? I"ve never seen it, so I wouldn't know....  
  
Academia-- I'm glad that you like it. I have updated, so please, enjoy!  
**  
**elfiehead-- I'm glad that you like it. Hopefully, you will like what all is to come....Not a big fan of X-Men, huh? Wow...well, glad you like my story!!  
  
CrAzYsExYcOoLgirl-- I had a feeling that I was spelling Kurt wrong! Thanks so much for pointing that out to me! I promise to spell it right in the future chapters!   
  
Lady Suneidesis-- I've seen all three movies, and I've read a little of the books....I've read pretty much of Return of the King, half of The Two Towers, and none of the Fellowship of the Ring...Why? Did I do something, like, totally wrong? If so, I am so sorry!!  
**  
Thanks everybody for the awesome reviews!! I hope this chapter is to your liking!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Logan leaned against the fireplace, his eyes fixated on the window. The sun shone brightly, and various students passed by outside. But Logan's mind was thinking only of Rogue and her mysterious disappearance. The Professor had been phoning his "acquaintances" for hours now, never emerging from his study. The members of the X-Men stood around the recreation room. Though none of them mentioned it, Logan knew they were all worried about the youngest member of the team.   
  
Scott stood next to the sofa, his eyes hidden by the ruby shades of his glasses. His hands were clasped behind his back, his expression somber. His thoughts were ones of guilt and remorse. Why hadn't he paid more attention to Rogue? Everyone had been hurt with the death of Jean, yet he only noticed the pain of Storm, Charles, himself--even Logan.   
  
Jean...  
  
The thought of his late fiancee tightened his chest. He clenched his jaw, fighting back tears. He had already lost Jean...now Rogue was missing...Had he lost another family member? Squaring his jaw and straightening his stance, Scott swore that it wouldn't happen. They would find Rogue and bring her home safely.   
  
He looked over and saw Storm standing nearing a table where a Poker game was in progress. With it being a school, the students were forbidden to bid money, so they bid various sorts of candy. Her brown eyes were fixed on the game, but he could tell her mind wasn't. Next to Logan and the Professor, Scott assumed Storm was hurt most by Rogue's disappearance. The two had begun to create a bond, and had been spending quite a lot of time together....  
  
Kurt stood next to her, his arm around her slender waist. His dark eyes were focused on the floor. He was deep in though, Scott could tell. After all, the Professor had said that it was as if Rogue had been teleported somewhere....no doubt, the German mutant was wondering if teleporters could really transport people to other worlds.   
  
They were all worried. How could they have let this happen? They had sworn not to lose anyone else...and they had....  
  
All four heads turned to the entrance to the hallway when the Professor wheeled himself into the recreation room. Logan bolted from his place at the fireplace and rushed up to him. "Charles, what did you find out?"  
  
The Professor shook his head and motioned to the children who stood around them. He moved his wheelchair towards the abandoned sofa, and Logan followed, sighing in frustration. Storm and Kurt walked over as well, both sinking down into the sofa as the Professor stopped next to where Scott stood. Logan leaned against the arm of the sofa, and looked at him. "Well?"  
  
The Professor folded his hands in his lap and cleared his throat. "I called a friend of mine in Buffalo, as well as one in Queens. They both said the same thing."  
  
Logan nodded. "Which is?"  
  
"That all the signs indicate that Rogue was teleported to another world by a mutant."  
  
Storm frowned. "A mutant? Do any mutants possess the power to do that?"  
  
The Professor sighed. "None that I know of...but there must be. I don't know of any other explanation for Rogue's disappearance."  
  
Scott looked down at him. "Did these 'friends' of yours happen to mention how we find Rogue and bring her back?"  
  
He shook his head. "They did not know...I suppose that we won't know until we find the mutant who did this."  
  
Storm looked up at him. "How do we do that? By using Cerebro? How will we know that there isn't more than one mutant in Westchester who possesses that mutation? We won't know which one did it."  
  
The Professor sighed. "I dont' know of any other way....but we MUST find this mutant if we want to find Rogue."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
They all turned their heads. Kitty Pryde stood behind them, a young raven haired girl standing next to her, head downcast.  
  
The Professor smiled at her. "Yes, Kitty? What is it?"  
  
The brown haired girl shifted on her feet and licked her lips. "Um...I think I know what happened to Rogue."  
  
The X-Men exchanged glances quickly and Logan stood up, taking a step towards her. "What do you mean?," he asked, a bit harsher than he meant to. He watched her flinch at his tone and he kicked himself. "Sorry, Kitty....what did you mean?"  
  
Kitty smiled slightly and looked at the girl who stood next to her. "Jasmine?"  
  
The girl raised her head and looked at Kitty, then at the others. The Professor instantly recognized her as Jasmine Gonzales. She was a new student, a mutant who was telekinetic. She had arrived at the school four months ago. Having been shunned by her family for being a mutant, and unable to control her gift, she ran away, making her way for Maine down to New York. She said that she had heard of the school for mutants from a woman in a bar, and had made her way to Westchester. Over the months, she had developed her power and learned to control it. But, as she stood before them, the Professor realized how little he really knew about the girl. He stretched his mind out, entering hers. His eyes widened. "It was you."  
  
The others looked at the Professor. "What?," Scott asked, looking between his mentor and the girl.   
  
The Professor stared at Jasmine. Her brown eyes met his blue ones, and he saw that it was true. "You possess another mutation that you didn't mention upon your arrival....the power to teleport to other worlds."  
  
They looked at Jasmine, who quickly looked away, uncomfortable under their gazes. She grunted when Kitty's elbow hit her in the side, and she glared at the girl who could walk through walls. She sighed and looked at the X-Men. She could see worry and confusion in their eyes....."I do, Professor," she said softly. "And I did it because I thought it was best."  
  
Storm looked at her. "What do you mean, Jasmine?," she asked, a nawing suspicion in the back of her head.   
  
The girl squared her shoulders and swallowed a large lump in her throat before replying. "The Professor is right...I'm the one who sent Rogue away."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Rogue sighed as she opened her eyes slowly. Squinting against the bright sunlight, she groaned. She was in a different place again. She lay in a large bed, which was in a bright room. Raising her head, she took in her surroundings. A large dresser stood against the wall, a vanity not far from it. A fireplace sat across the room, candles sitting on its mantle. A small desk was beside the bed, a pitcher of water and a glass atop it. Directly in front of her was a large window, and Rogue's breath caught at the sight that was before her. She'd never seen a place so beautiful. There had to be at least 20 gardens outside. She saw kinds of flowers she had never before seen, all with bright colors. Trees were everywhere, and birds could be heard singing sweetly, as well as the sound of a waterfall. The beauty of the place slowly faded as she realized something with annoyance. Once again, she woke up in a different place than where she fell asleep....  
  
Which had been in the arms of the handesome stranger...  
  
Rogue frowned, remembering the events from earlier: Awaking in a forest, being pursued by the giant tarantula, being thrown aside, striking her head on a rock...and the handesome stranger, riding in on horseback, firing arrows at the creature. She remembered him leaping off his horse, killing the spider, then rushing over to where she lay. He had spoken to her softly, shouted to his companions....and touched her skin. _My poison skin,_ she thought. He had touched my skin and nothing happened. _No pain, no screams...nothing. Just the feel of his flesh on mine...  
_  
Sitting up, Rogue touched the back of her head where she had hit the rock. There was only a small bump, but nothing else...not blood, no pain...Looking at her arms, she saw the scrapes and cuts could barely be seen....and that she no longer wore her black nightgown. She was now clothed in a white night dress, which reached her ankles. "Geez, what's goin' on?," she murmured, her Southern accent tinged with a bit of New York accent.  
  
The door to the room opened, and Rogue jumped. Turning her head, she was met with the smiling face of a young woman. "Oh, it's good to see you awake, milady!," she exclaimed, closing the door and walking towards her. "Although, I will admit, I expected you to still be fast asleep."  
  
Rogue frowned as she watched the woman walk towards her. She was quite pretty. Long, black hair was pulled back in a long braid, and pointed ears graced the sides of her head. Just like that guy, Rogue thought. Bright blue eyes stared at her sweetly, and her slender figure could be easily seen with the dress she wore. "What?," Rogue asked, frowning.   
  
The woman grinned, her braid hanging over her left shoulder. "Well, you only arrived yesterday morn. Everyone expected you to rest a few days more."  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
The woman laughed. "Aye. Your arrival was the talk of the city. After all, it's not everyday Prince Legolas rides in with a young girl asleep in his arms." She smiled. "You lived the fantasy many elleths only dream about!"  
  
_Prince Legolas?,_ Rogue thought. _He's a prince? Whoa....I got rescued by a prince? And what the hell is an elleth?_ She looked up at the woman, and smiled slightly. "Uh...where exactly is here?"  
  
The woman smiled and flipped her braid over her shoulders. "Rivendell, milady...The realm of Elrond. Prince Legolas and his companions brought you here after you were attacked by one of those horrid spiders. Do you remember that, milady?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah...it's kind of hard to forget." She looked at the woman's ears again and frowned. "Uh..if you don't mind me asking....what kind of mutant are you?"  
  
The woman smiled again. "Milady, I am no mutant," she said. "I am an Elf."  
  
Rogue's green eyes widened. "An Elf?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Aye...Rivendell is an Elven kingdom, along with Lothlorien and Mirkwood, where Prince Legolas is from. My name is Allirwen." She smiled at Rogue. "Why, milady, it's as if you've never seen an elf before."  
  
Rogue nodded. "That's because I haven't. At least, not where I'm from....I know a mutant who has pointed ears, but...no, I've never seen an Elf...So, I take it Prince Legolas is an elf as well?"  
  
Allirwen nodded. "Yes, Elven Prince of Mirkwood. And quite a looker at that. No matter where he goes, all the maidens smile at him. I suppose he has the same effect on mutants as well," she said, smiling.  
  
Rogue nodded. _No wonder why....I have to admit, the guy was hott._ Finally catching the last thing Allirwen had said, Rogue stared at her a moment. "You...you aren't afraid of me?"  
  
Allirwen frowned. "No, milady...Why would I be?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Well...it's just.....where I come from, normally people are afraid of mutants."  
  
Allirwen looked at her. "Why is that?"  
  
Rogue looked up at her. "Because we're different."  
  
The elf smiled then. "Well, that explains it. We Elves aren't what you call 'normal' either. Though, there are a few elves who are wary of mutants, you won't find many. Most of Middle-Earth accept them as their own." She looked at Rogue and sighed. "Must be quite a different place that you hail from, milady." She reached out to push a strand of Rogue's white hair behind her ear, but Rogue flinched, moving away slightly. Allirwen pulled her hand back, frowning. "There's no need to fear me, milady. I wont' hurt you."  
  
Rogue shook her head, wringing her hands. "It's not that, Allirwen. It's just...when people touch my skin, something happens....they get hurt."  
  
Allirwen smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But, milady, Prince Legolas said that you felt cold, and I myself have touched your skin before...Nothing happened to us." Rogue stared at her. "Milady, perhaps we Elves are immune to your mutation." She smiled. "It's happened before. There are quite a few mutations that don't affect Elves."  
  
Rogue sat there, frozen in place. Elves? Elves are immune to her poison skin? "I didn't think that anybody was immune to it," she whispered.   
  
"What's your name, milady?"  
  
She looked up, seeing the elf smiling at her sweetly, and she realized that she hadn't uttered her name. "Rogue," she said softly.   
  
"Rogue? Well, that's a name I haven't heard...." Allirwen smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She rose then, and smiled again. "Well, we best get you up and ready. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you as soon as you have awaken." She pulled the blankets back before moving across the room. Rogue watched as she walked into anther room, and she could hear the distinct sound of water being poured into a tub.   
  
"You don't have to do that, Allirwen," Rogue called. "I can do it myself."  
  
The elf's light laughter floated from the room. "Oh, no, milady, it's my pleasure," she said.   
  
Rogue shrugged as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and she thought about what the raven haired elf had said. _It's possible to be immune to my mutation?,_ she thought. _How? No one's ever been immune before....but, then again, I don't think Elves exist in Westchester._ She stood as Allirwen entered the bedroom, wiping her hands on a towel. "There we are, milady. A nice, hot bath. I know that's what I enjoy once I wake up."  
  
Rogue smiled. "It actually sounds really good right now," she said, following the elf into the bathing room. A large white tub sat in the middle of the small room, the water steaming.   
  
"Enjoy your bath, milady," Allirwen said. "I'll have fresh clothes waiting for you when you are finished. Just come right on out." The elf smiled once more before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
Rogue stared at the closed door for a moment. She had never been waited on like this before....for so long, she had fended for herself. Smiling, she walked over to the tub.  
  
"Hell, I could get used to this."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Well, aren't you a picture," Allirwen gushed as she stepped away from Rogue, having just finished with her hair. "A regular beauty, if I ever did see one."  
  
Rogue had entered her room again, freshly bathed and wrapped in a fluffy white towel, only to see her Elven friend sitting on her now-made bed, a bright smile on her face. At the end of her bed, she saw a long, dark blue dress. Allirwen had stood up and gathered the dress in her arms, walking towards Rogue....and so the process had begun.  
  
And Rogue was quite pleased with the results. Looking in the mirror, her breath caught in her throat. She was finding it hard to believe that the reflection in the mirror was her own. The dark blue dress flowed well past her feet, and it clung in the right places, revealing the curves Rogue had forgotten existed. The sleeves were long, and reached down to her thighs. The bodice was reasonably tight, and silver thread had been sewn into it, entwining and making designs Rogue had never seen before.   
  
Allirwen had pulled her hair back, wrapping most of it in a bun and allowing the rest to flow down her back. The white streaks in her hair hung around her face, accentuating her cheek bones.   
  
For the first time since becoming a mutant, Rogue felt beautiful.   
  
She smiled and turned to Allirwen. "Thanks to you."  
  
Allirwen smiled. "You can't create beauty, milady....it has to already be there. We Elves know that better than anyone. Now, come, Lord Elrond is waiting for you in the library. He and Master Gandalf are quite eager to see you."  
  
She ushered Rogue out the door and led her down the hallway. "Master Gandalf?," Rogue asked, following her Elven friend. As she walked, she gazed at the hallway. The windows all along it allowed light to pour in. Rogue gazed at the different paintings that adorned the walls and gazed out the windows, seeing yet more beautiful gardens. _Who knew such a beautiful place existed?  
  
_ "Aye. Gandalf the Grey. A very powerful wizard and a dear friend of Lord Elrond. He is here for the Council."  
  
Rogue looked at her. "The council?"  
  
Allirwen stopped before a pair of double doors and smiled. "Don't worry, milady. All will be explained to you." She raised her hand and rapped three times on the large oak doors. A deep voice from within bid them enter, and Allirwen pushed the doors open, stepping aside and allowing Rogue to enter. She stepped in hesitantly, wringing her bare hands in front of her. Talk about a huge library....the room she stood in had to be three times the size of the library in the school. Shelves of books lined every wall, and stretched all the way to the ceiling. Tables were spread out around the large room, big oversized chairs around them. A fire burned in the hearth across the room, and that was when Rogue saw the two men sitting in front of it. One of them rose, and smiled at them. Rogue looked at him. He was tall and was clothed in some kind of red and gold robes. Long, black hair was pulled away from his face and flowed over his shoulders. A type of crown adorned his head, and his blue eyes pierced Rogue where she stood.  
  
"Good morning, my dear," he said warmly. "Welcome to Rivendell. I am Elrond." He smiled again and looked over at Allirwen. "That will be all, Allirwen."   
  
Rogue looked behind her as the elf bowed her head and winked at her before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She looked back at Elrond. He motioned to the third chair. "Please, have a seat."  
  
Rogue smiled hesitantly and walked towards him. Slowly sinking down into the chair, she looked over at the other man for the first time. He was older, from what Rogue could tell, around the age of the Professor, if not older. He had long gray hair, as well as a long gray beard. _Must be why they call him 'the Grey'_, Rogue thought. He wore a dark gray robe of sorts, and a pipe was in his mouth. A large staff leaned against his chair. He would be intimidating to Rogue, if his blue eyes weren't so warm and gentle. He smiled and blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth. "My dear," he said, smiling and nodding. "I am Gandalf....Gandalf the Grey."  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded.  
  
"And you are, milady?," Elrond asked as he took his seat next to her.   
  
Rogue looked at him before answering. "Rogue," she said. The elf nodded and smiled, glancing at the wizard.   
  
"And, if I'm not mistaken, you are a mutant, are you not, Rogue?," Gandalf asked.   
  
She looked over at him and nodded. "Yes sir...I am."  
  
The old man chuckled. "We don't see many mutants in Elven realms. As a matter of fact, we don't see many at all. They mainly keep to themselves. You usually can't tell them apart from regular men."  
  
Rogue nodded and looked down at her hands, which lay in her lap. "Uh...I don't mean to be rude....but was there a reason you two wanted to see me?"  
  
The two men glanced at each other and Elrond nodded. "Yes....tell me, Rogue...do you know how you came to be here?"  
  
She looked over at him and shook her head. "No...I remember being asleep in my room, then waking up in the middle of a forest. Next thing I know, I'm being chased by a gigantic spider. I used to dislike spiders, but now I think it's safe to say that I hate them." Both men smiled and Gandalf chuckled. "I remember falling and seeing it above me. Then something whizzed by my head and hit it. I tried to get past it, but it pushed me away and I hit my head. Everything from there is a little blurry, but I remember somebody killing the spider and then seeing if I was okay. He picked me up and put me on his horse....and that's the last I remember."  
  
Elrond stared at her a moment. "You don't know how you came to be in my forest?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "No....I just remember waking up there."  
  
Gandalf blew another puff of smoke out of his pipe, soaking in what she had said. He had been there when Elrond foresaw her arrival....and neither of them knew its purpose....just that it was somehow connected to what would be discussed at the Council. He smiled over at the girl. "Well, I'm sure that this is very confusing for you, my dear," he said. "But do not fear. We will figure this out." Before Rogue could react, he reached over and patted her hand.   
  
"NO!," Rogue screamed. She felt the familiar pull as her mutation took over, and Gandalf's eyes widened slightly. Faster than ever before, Rogue bolted from the chair, nearly falling over it as she backed away. She watched as Gandlalf's pipe fell to the ground as the old man bent over slightly. "I'm sorry!," she said. "I'm so sorry, Gandalf."  
  
Elrond stood and walked over to his old friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Gandalf?" The wizard held up a hand, indicating that he was fine as he straightened in his chair. He looked over at Rogue, seeing tears welling in her eyes. Elrond looked over at her in confusion. "What happened?"  
  
Rogue let out a strangled sob. "It's my so called 'gift," she said. "I can't touch people....it's really complicated, but it's like I take their life force or something....I'm so sorry, Gandalf. I didn't mean to, but I can't control it."  
  
The wizard looked at her, and after a moment, smiled. "It's quite alright, my dear," he said. "Really, it is no reason for tears. I'm perfectly fine. Just a bit shocked is all. I had no idea such mutations existed." He looked up at Elrond, and the elf looked down at him. He knew they were both thinking the same thing: That this girl could be of help. He looked back at Rogue, seeing her wipe the tears from her eyes. "You can't touch anyone?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "No....well, except, I think that Elves are kinda immune to it." At her words, Elrond walked over to her and took her hand, holding it within his own. Rogue looked up at him, searching for any signs of her mutation taking affect. There was none. Elrong smiled at her, and led her back to her seat, not releasing her hand until they sat.   
  
"It appears that we are."  
  
Rogue looked over at the wizard, seeing him smile. "I'm really sorry...."  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "Now, we'll have none of that, my dear. It was a complete accident....of course, I'll have to remember to be careful next time. How do you live amoung other people?"  
  
Rogue clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap. "I wear gloves....usually a shirt with long sleeves and pants, too....the less skin exposed the better...but I don't sleep in my gloves....so that's why I don't have them."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Well, when the time comes, we'll make sure to supply you with those things."  
  
Rogue frowned. "What do you mean 'when the time comes?'", she asked. "What's goin' on?"  
  
Elrond leaned towards her. "Rogue...I saw your arrival before it happened," he said softly, looking into her green eyes. "I don't know your exact purpose for being here, but I am sure that it concerns what events are occuring now." At the question in her eyes he shook his head. "I won't explain it now....The Council will be meeting in three days. I wish for you to be in attendance. There, everything will be explained." He looked over at Gandalf, seeing the old man staring at Rogue. He knew that his old friend was deep in thought, more than likely about the reason for the girl being here. "Meanwhile, do enjoy yourself. Rivendell is home to some of the most beautiful gardens in Middle-Earth...I can have my daughter escort you around Rivendell if you wish."   
  
Rogue looked up at him. She was confused...Was she actually here for a reason? What weren't these two telling her? She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah...that'd be nice. But...in a little while, is that alright? I just...I need to think a little."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Yes of course. I can send her to you this afternoon." He rose when she stood up and he smiled at her. "Do enjoy yourself, Rogue," he said. She nodded and looked over at Gandalf.   
  
"I'm still sorry, Gandalf...." She smiled at them both. "Bye." With that, she walked over to the doors and opened them. With one last smile at them, she left, closing the door behind her.   
  
Elrond sunk down into his seat, looking over at Gandalf. The wizard sighed as he leaned down and retrieved his pipe. "The girl holds some power, Elrond," he said, straightening up again. "My head is still splitting from just that brief encounter....It was as if my life was being ripped from me....I can't imagine the pain she must feel."  
  
Elrond sighed and looked at him. "Do you think she was meant to venture on this quest?"  
  
Gandalf sighed, placing the pipe between his lips again. "I don't know for sure....but I would bet a great deal on it."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Rogue walked through the garden that lay right outside the library. She ran her fingers over the flowers, amazed at how soft they felt, and how beautiful they were. She had left the library in confusion. She was here for a reason...that's what they had said....but what reason? What could be important enough that would send her to another world? She sighed, tilting her head to the side, and looking around the garden. Elrond had been right....the gardens were beautiful. As she ran her fingers over a flower, the stem broke, and the beautiful pink flower floated to the ground. Stopping, Rogue bent down, carefully picking the flower up and holding it in her hand. She stared at it as she crouched down, admiring the rare flower. She had seen some interesting looking flowers at the school, but never one like this.   
  
"It's a shame to break off a flower in one of these gardens."   
  
Rogue gasped and stood up, turning around at the sound of the voice behind her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was her handesome rescuerer--Prince Legolas.   
  
The blonde haired elf stood behind her, a devestatingly handesome smile on his face. He looked at her, his blue eyes searching his face. He wore dark green leggings, and a green tunic. A bow and quiver was strapped to his back and he wore brown riding boots. Rogue thought he was even more good-looking since the last time she saw him. Swallowing, she looked down at the flower in her hand, then back up at him. "It's not against the law is it?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "No...but it's a shame to see such a beautiful thing fall to the ground."   
  
Rogue nodded. "Oh...." She looked up at him. "I was actually hoping that I would run into you....I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day."   
  
He smiled. "Yes, I was hoping to see you....I wanted to make sure that you were alright....Are you?" He walked towards her slowly, and Rogue felt her heart speed up. _What's the matter with me?   
_  
She smiled. "Yeah...a little confused, but...yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at him. "Your name is Legolas, right?" He smiled and nodded.   
  
"Yes...and what is yours, milady?"  
  
Rogue looked up at him. He stood only a few inches away, smiling down at her. She suddenly found it hard to breathe and her legs felt weak. She stared up into his eyes and wondered, once again, what was the matter with her. "Rogue," she said, barely above a whisper.   
  
Legolas smiled down at her. She was beautiful....He had seen that when he had leaned down to see if she was injured the day before. She was small and thin, barely reaching his shoulder. Her dark brown hair was pulled back, but the white streaks that had caught his attention yesterday hung around her face, and his fingers itched to push them aside, to push them behind her ears and cup her flawless cheek. Snapping out of his reverie, he smiled again. "Rogue? It's an unheard of name around these parts....tell me, Rogue...are you mischevious?"   
  
Rogue looked up at him before smiling. "Depends on if something interests me."   
  
Legolas' smile grew and he laughed. _Perhaps I will interest you_, he thought. Looking down at her hand, he plucked the flower from her grasp. Smiling at her once more, he reached up and placed the pick flower behind her ear. He realized that her eyes followed his every movement, and he felt his heart speed up slightly. _How can one woman have this effect on me?,_ he wondered as he let his arm fall back to his side. Staring into her green eyes he smiled. "It's beauty pales in comparison to yours," he said softly.   
  
Rogue looked up into his eyes, and she found it hard to breathe. "Thank you," she said. They looked at each other for a moment before Legolas smiled again.   
  
"My pleasure," he said. "I fear I must be going....It was a pleasure seeing you once more, Rogue," he said, loving the way her name felt on his lips. He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I hope to see again soon." Rogue nodded, unable to mutter any reply. Legolas smiled down at her again and walked off. She turned, watching his retreating back. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling at her again.   
  
Rogue found herself smiling as he disappeared. "If only Kitty could be here now...."  
  
------------------------------  
  
The Professor sat at his desk as he looked at Jasmine. The raven haired mutant sat in the chair in front of his desk, legs crossed and hand on her knee. The other X-Men stood around the study, all of them listening as the girl explained her mutation and how Rogue fit into the picture. "I've had this mutation first...it was the first one I discovered," she said, looking at the Professor. "I found out that I could go anywhere....my mom and I had had a fight, and I remember lying on my bed, saying, 'I wish I could go someplace where I'm happy.' Next thing I know, I feel asleep and woke up someplace else. I remember spending a few days there, just wondering around. It was so different from Maine...there were Elves."   
  
Logan raised his head and cocked an eyebrow. "Elves?"   
  
Jasmine looked at him and smiled. "It's not as corney as it sounds. They are actually really cool. They're so different from everyone else...they don't hate mutants...no one did. Not men either. Normal people respected us." She looked back at the Professor. "I wanted to stay there forever."  
  
Scott glared at her. "Then why didn't you?," he asked. He was angry at her. One of their own had sent Rogue off somewhere...one of the students they protected....  
  
Jasmine looked at him. "Because as much as I loved it there, I had family back home...I had to see how they would react to my mutation. So I went back...." She looked out the window. " I don't know why I didn't go back after my parents kicked me out. I guess because I couldn't control my telekinesis."  
  
Storm stood up from where she sat and crossed her arms over her chest. "So why did you send Rogue there?"  
  
Jasmine smiled slightly. "Have any of you seen Rogue lately? She's miserable...those voices in her head are getting so much for her...not to mention Dr. Grey's death....I thought she deserved to be happy...I always liked Rogue. She had this way about her that just made me think she deserved so much more than what she had."  
  
The others were silent as she said this. It was funny....they had all thought the same thing....Rogue deserved more than what she had....she coudn't touch anyone....and she deserved to. She deserved to be able to hug someone...to kiss someone...without the fear of holding on too long and taking their life.  
  
"What makes you zink zat Rogue would be happy in zis world?," Kurt asked.   
  
Jasmine was silent for a long moment, unsure of how to word her answer. Looking over at him, she sighed. "Because I know that there is also someone there who is unhappy....and I was just thinking that if Rogue met him...."  
  
The Professor nodded his head. "They would make each other happy." Jasmine looked back at him, and nodded. He sighed. "Jasmine...it was a kind thought....but you know that it would be impossible for Rogue....she is incapable of any human contact."   
  
Jasmine smiled, her white teeth flashing against her tanned skin. "Yeah, but Elves AREN'T human."   
  
The Professor stared at her after that comment. Could she be able to?, he wondered. As far as we know, her mutation only works on humans....but if these Elves are immune to it.... His thoughts were interrupted by Logan's harsh voice.   
  
"Look, kid, it was a nice thought, alright? But we need Rogue back. So, if you would, bring her back."  
  
Jasmine looked over at him sheepishly. "Well....I can't really bring her back."  
  
"WHAT?," came the unison shout from all four X-Men. Jasmine shrinked back into her chair.   
  
"I mean, I can't bring her back from here! I'd have to go to Middle-Earth to do it!"   
  
"Then you'll go there," Logan said. "And you'll take us with you."   
  
"Logan," the Professor began, but Logan cut him off when he held up his hand.   
  
"No, look, Chuch...this is Rogue....Marie...whoever you know her has...I'm not going to let her stay in a world she doesn't know anything about. I don't know about the rest of you....but I refuse to let that happen."  
  
The others were silent for a long moment, then Scott rose from his seat, walking over to stand next to Logan. "I say we go," he said.  
  
They both watched as Storm walked over to them, followed shortly by Kurt. "We can't let Rogue be somewhere where she has no idea what happened," Storm said.   
  
The Professor sighed as he looked at the people he considered family. Sometimes they were too stubborn for their own good. "Very well....Jasmine, how soon can you use your mutation once more?"  
  
The girl looked up at him. "A week at least," she said. "It tires me out a bit....it takes awhile to get the strength I need to use it...Especially since I'll be taking four people with me."   
  
The Professor nodded. "Very well....in a week's time, I would like you to take them to this Middle-Earth." He turned to the others. "Find Rogue....and bring her back."   
  
They nodded and the Professor looked at Jasmine. "You're dismissed, Jasmine." The girl nodded and rose from her seat, walking over to the door and opening it. Before she walked out, she looked back at them. "Look...I'm really sorry...I just....I thought I was doing the right thing....Rogue's a great person...She doesnt' deserve to never be able to find love." With one last apologetic look, she left, closing the door behind her.   
  
The X-Men stood still, none knowing what to say. The story was a little outrageous. After all, a world where Elves existed....a world where Rogue would be able to touch people with no consequences...._She deserves it_, Logan thought to himself.   
  
"Is it possible, Professor," Storm asked, breaking into Logan's thoughts. "Is it possible that Rogue could actually be able to touch these...Elves," she made a face as she said the word. _Who ever thought I'd talk about Elves_, she thought. "Could be immune to her mutation?"   
  
They all looked to their mentor, seeing the bald telepath sighing and rubbing his forehead with his hand. "I don't know...This is an unfamiliar territory..." He sighed again and looked over at them. "I can't tell you what to think or what to do....but I do know that we have to find Rogue..."  
  
Scott looked at him, seeing that the Professor was debating something in his head. "Professor?," he asked. "What is it?"  
  
The man looked at them, confusion and angst in his eyes. "I don't know, Scott....all I can wonder is what we will find."  
  
Logan frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"If Jasmine's idea does work, and Rogue meets this person...this Elf, I assume....and she is able to touch him....and, pray tell, fall in love....I can't help but wonder if she will WANT to return to Westchester."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ta-da!! Done! Alright, let me know what you think! I promise, there will be more Rogue/Legolas romance coming up.....Please, read and review!! Love you all!! 


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four  
  
Yipes! I am so sorry for the delay! I have so been slacking lately, and for that I am very VERY sorry. Have you ever just had one of those days where you don't feel like doing anything, so that's exactly what you do? Nothing. Yeah...that's what's been happening. But, here is the newest chapter. And now...a little shout out to all you awesome peeps who reviewed!!  
  
**GambitGirl2008 - I'm glad you think my story is the coolest! Thanks for the support. Here is the newest chapter!!  
  
Draco-FutureBF - I like that you really liked it. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Hotaru170 - Exactly. This is LEGOLAS we're talking about! Who can resist a pairing with him? lol. Here is more of this fic! Read and be fed!  
  
The-Princess-06 - Sigh....I'm glad you like it. Also, I'm glad that you like my idea. Ice-Man is going to be making an appearance in this chapter. I meant to put him in the last one, but it slipped my mind, and I didn't. But yes, he will be in this chapter, and, let's just say, he isn't going to be loving that Rogue is digging Legolas...hehe. Also, thanks for getting on my back about updating. I read that in your review for "A Charmed Journey" and was like, alright...I've gotta get off my butt and update. lol. So thanks! And I am also a huge X-Men and Lord of the Rings freak...so...yeah! Love the combo! Hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
the-secret-mrs.frodo-bagg - I'm glad you like the idea, and I'm sorry that you don't like that Rogue has a thing for Legolas. I love that idea...but we've all got different opinions. And yes, Frodo's eyes are beautiful and real, but I would choose Legolas's fake blue ones (but even more, his sexy brown ones) over Frodo's....but that's just me. Thanks for the review!  
  
TheSouthernBelle - I'm glad that you like my fic! And thanks for adding me to your favorite's list! It's a real honor! I have updated, so now you can know what's happening. Isn't Legolas cute??? I'm sooo putting in some romantic Leggy moments in here.....he he. Thanks for the review!  
  
enchantedlight - Thanks for likeing the chapter! Here is the newest, so I hope you like it as well!  
  
Nikki Greenleaf - Another encouraging review, as usual! It means a lot that you like my story so much. Thanks for all the support. Here is the newest chapter!  
  
Anigen - Thanks for the compliment!! It means a load! I should have put this in the first chapter! Attention everybody, TIME MOVES THE SAME IN EVO-WORLD AS IT DOES IN MIDDLE-EARTH! So Rogue will have left for the Fellowship a few days before the others come to Middle-Earth to find her. Thanks for pointing out that I didn't put that already. It would be a boring story....but hopefully now it won't...Thanks for all the support! Here is the newest chapter!!  
  
**Once again, thanks to all my reviewers!! You guys keep me going!! And to add again, time moves the same in both worlds. So, don't worry, Rogue will have left with the Fellowship by the time the others get there. Oh, and if anybody, like, wants an email about when I update, just leave your email in your review. Thanks! Read and be fed!! Also, I am actually in search of a Beta! If you are interested in the position, please say so and leave your email in your review! Upside? You get to see the chapter before everyone else!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The sun shone brightly down on the blonde-haired archer as he pulled another arrow from the quiver on his back. Running the feathered end between his skilled fingers, his blue eyes sought out that target ahead of him. Three arrows already pierced the center. Stringing his bow, he aimed and released the arrow.   
  
It struck the center of the target, splitting another arrow in half.   
  
"Still a perfectionist, Legolas?"  
  
The elf turned and grinned when he saw who had addressed him. "Aragorn," he exclaimed, happy to see his old friend. Reaching out, he grasped the man's shoulder in greeting. The man grinned, greeting the elf in the same fashion.   
  
"How do you fare, my friend?," Aragorn asked.   
  
Legolas smiled. _How do I fare?,_ he thought. _After meeting the beauty Rogue, I am not so certain._ "I fare well, Aragorn. Do you?"  
  
The man nodded. "I do...I spoke to Gandalf not long ago. He informed me of the young woman who arrived with you...the mutant."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes. My companions and I encountered her after she was wounded by one of the forest spiders...However, I was not aware that she was a mutant."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Gandalf claims her mutation is unlike any other." _And quite dangerous,_ he thought. The wizard had described the girl's mutation and how simply a brief touch felt like your life was being ripped away...yet his old friend claimed she was harmless and that she would play a role in the destruction of the one ring. _But the mystery is what role._ "Apparently, Elves are immune to her mutation."  
  
Legolas frowned. "What is her mutation?"  
  
"Gandalf said that it is her skin," Aragorn answered. "She can apparently take one's life force, their energy. Gandalf made contact with her hand for only a brief instant and he could feel his life force leave and enter her."  
  
"Is he alright?," Legolas asked. _Can a beautiful woman like her possess such a dangerous skill?  
_  
The man nodded. "Aye, he is. He claimed it caught him off guard, more than anything. He says she is harmless and Gandalf is rarely wrong...I haven't met her yet. Do you know her name, my friend?"  
  
Legolas held back a grin. Her name? Yes, he knew her name. And as odd a name it was, it suited her. Yes, he knew her name...but there was so much more that he didn't know...who she was, where she hailed from...how she got those white streaks in her hair that caught his eye....Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he looked up to see his human friend smiling at him. "Her name is Rogue."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Rogue...you seem quite fascinated with her," he said, a knowing smile tugging at his lips.   
  
Legolas smiled. "She's quite beautiful, my friend," he said. "She is unlike any other...I've met few mutants in my life, and none are like her."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Indeed? You sound infatuated...She certainly must be something. I look forward to seeing her."  
  
Legolas smiled. _As do I...._  
  
---------------------  
  
Rogue stood at the windows in her room, a thoughtful smile on her face as she took in the view. Rivendell was a very magnificant place...She'd never seen anything as beautiful as this Elven city, and she'd been to many different places.   
  
"Here you are milady."  
  
Rogue turned, smiling at the Elven servant she had befriended. Allirwen walked up to her, holding out a pair of long gloves. Rogue grinned and accepted them gratefully.  
  
"Master Gandalf said that these would be helpful to you."  
  
Rogue smiled, slipping the gloves on. The white material was soft against her skin and they reached her elbows. "They will," she said. "Thank you."   
  
Allirwen smiled. "They belong to Lady Arwen...She is Lord Elrond's daughter. She'll be by shortly to show you around and escort you to the dining hall."  
  
Rogue nodded, reaching up to push a strand of white hair behind her ear. "Yeah, Lord Elrond mentioned that."  
  
"Oh you'll get along well with Lady Arwen. She's a gentle being...though she can be a warrior when she needs to. We call her the Evenstar...She's basically the most beautiful elleth in Middle-Earth. Many Elves seek her hand....but her heart already belongs to another."  
  
Rogue looked up at her, curious. "Who?" _Please tell me it's not Legolas_, she thought.   
  
Before the elleth could answer, a light knock came on the door. Allirwen rushed over to it, a bright smile on her face. Rogue's breath caught in her throat. Behind the door stood the a beautiful raven-haired elf. Just by looking at her, she could see that this was Elrond's daughter. Long, black hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall. Her white gown revealed her slender figure, clinging to her curves just right. Her pale skin was flawless, almost seeming to make her glow. Her lips were full and her smile seemed to brighten the room. But Rogue thought her most beautiful quality were her eyes--a pale shade of blue. They looked so soft and wise. She had heard once that a person's eyes always told a story...Up until now, she hadn't believed it...but after seeing Arwen's eyes, she knew it was true.   
  
Allirwen grinned and held open the door. "Milday," she greeted, stepping back and allowing the raven-haired beauty to enter. Arwen smiled at her and walked into the room. She smiled at Rogue, and came towards her.   
  
"Rogue, I presume?," she asked. Rogue nodded. "I am Arwen. It's a pleasure meeting you." Rogue smiled and stuck out her gloved hand. Arwen hesitated a moment, unfamiliar with the gesture. AFter a few moments, she smiled again and took her hand. "I am glad to see that the gloves fit you," she said.  
  
Rogue nodded and smiled. "Yeah, they do...Thank you for them. I felt really awful about what I did to Gandalf...I'd hate for it to happen to someone else as well...I don't mean to, but I can't control my skin."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Well, now it shouldn't happen to anyone else....and please, don't feel bad. Gandalf isn't upset with you at all. It was an honest mistake. Now...would you like a quick tour of the city before we go to the dining hall?" Rogue nodded and the two quickly departed.   
  
Arwen led Rouge through the palace, pointing out the many guest rooms that lodged those who were here for the council meeting. She pointed out the healing chambers, explaining that those wounded in battle were taken there and cared for, as she was. Rogue was led through the many gardens, and she smiled as she remembered the handesome elf, Legolas, and the way he had talked and looked at her. She had never felt what she did when she thought of him, not even for Logan, whom she had had a crush on since the night she had met him in the bar in Canada. Something about Legolas pulled her to him...something she couldn't quite figure out. But she did know that she wanted to see him again....  
  
They had just come to one of the fountains when Rogue was nearly knocked over by two curly haired children. She stumbled back a step when they ran into her, both of them falling backwards onto their behinds. They shook their heads and looked up at the two women. Rogue saw their eyes widen, and watched as they climbed to their feet. Their bare, big feet. _That's kind of weird_, she thought, looking at them. _They look way too big for children their sizes...and they're hairy...not to mention....they don't really look like children...not in the face._ They smiled up at them, both blushing slightly.   
  
"Pardon us, Lady Arwen," the taller one said. "We weren't watching where we were going."  
  
Arwen laughed. "It's quite alright, Merry. There is no problem whatsoever." She looked over at Rogue. "Rogue, allow me to introduce the hobbits, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Perrigren Took. Hobbits, this is Rogue."  
  
Rogue smiled at them. "Nice to meet you."  
  
They grinned up at her, blushing even worse. "Isn't she pretty Merry?," the shorter one said.   
  
The taller one--Merry-- nodded. "Quite pretty, Pippin. Milady, how do you do? I'm Merry, and this is Pippin. We apologize for almost knocking you over."  
  
Rogue giggled. "That's okay...I'm sorry that I did knock you two over." She watched as two more hobbits walked up to them, a little slower.   
  
Arwen smiled again. "And here are the other two. This is Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins. Gentlemen, this is Rogue." She leaned down a bit, and looked at the hobbit that had curly brown hair. "I'm glad to see you up and about, Frodo," she said softly. "Is your shoulder alright?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "Yes...thank you."   
  
They both nodded at Rogue, and she smiled at them. Looking closely at them, Rogue saw that they weren't children. They were simply grown men who happened to be extremely short. They all smiled up at her, Merry and Pippin still blushing. But Rogue's eyes were fixed on Frodo. While his smile was as big as the others, she noticed something different about it....it was like it was plastered on. She saw that his blue eyes were hollow, as if he was in a great deal of pain...._They look like my eyes_, she thought. _Emotionless...empty...as if he were carrying a heavey burden..but what burden could a small creature carry? _She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."   
The hobbit named Sam smiled and bowed his head. "It's our pleasure, Lady Rogue."   
  
Rogue laughed. "Just Rogue, Samwise, please."  
  
Sam blushed slightly. "If you wish....then please, call me Sam."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Alright...Sam it is...."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Rogue arrived here not long ago. She was wounded and needed care."  
  
Frodo looked up at her. "Are you the one Gandalf spoke of," he asked soflty. "The mutant?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah....I am...at least...the only mutant here that I know of."  
  
Pippin's eyes widened. "Are you really a mutant?," he asked, amazed. "Mr. Bilbo spoke of them in his tales, but I never thought they really existed....You're certainly a pretty mutant. What's your mutation?"  
  
Rogue frowned. "Uh...well...it's complicated. It..uh...frankly, it's my skin....if you touch my skin, you can get hurt really bad...."  
  
Pippin nodded, frowning, and Rogue was pretty sure he didn't really understand what she had said. _Hell, I don't even understand it all_, she thought. _How can I expect a hobbit to?_  
  
Arwen cleared her throat and they all looked at her. "If you four will excuse us, I'd like to finish showing Rogue around before it is time to eat." She laughed when Merry and Pippin's heads perked up at the mention of the word "eat." "Yes, you all will be invited to join us. I'm sure Gandalf or someone will be around to fetch you. So, have patience....you WILL be permitted to eat...."  
  
The hobbits grinned, and Rogue laughed. "I guess I'll see y'all at eating time then," she said as she and Arwen walked off. The hobbits mumbled their good-byes, Merry and Pippin quickly looking at the ground. Rogue shook her head as she walked, then looked over at Arwen. "I take it that the hobbits enjoy eating?"  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes and laughed. "You will never begin to understand," she said, laughing. "Although, you may begin to get an idea when you see them placed in front of all that food." The two shared a laugh, and Rogue hoped that she would get to spend more time with the elleth.   
  
_Why would she want to spend time with a mutant?,_ Logan's voice sneered in her head. _After all....you're dangerous_.  
  
Rogue shook her head slightly, willing the voice to shut up.   
  
_None of us will shut up, kid_, he said, laughing. _You've got us stuck in your head for good.  
_  
"Rogue, are you alright?," Arwen asked, sensing the girl's distraction. Rogue shook her head, cutting off the voice. She looked over at her, seeing the concern in her blue eyes. She smiled.   
  
"Yeah, Arwen, I'm fine....just a little head-ache. I get them now and then." Arwen nodded, but continued to look at her. Rogue put a smile on her face, and turned to her. "So...where's this dining hall I'm hearing so much about?"  
  
------------  
  
Well, Rogue would admit that Arwen was right: She'd never begin to understand the hobbits love of food. In fact, the sight of Merry and Pippin shoving food into their mouths was almost frightening. _And I thought I liked to eat_, she thought, shaking her head. Arwen had led her into the dining hall, which was more exquisite than the one at the school. A long buffett table sat in the center of the room, smaller ones surrounding it. Rogue had been seated next to Arwen, both of them talking quietly to each other while the other guests began to arrive. She smiled when she saw Gandalf seat himself next to Elrond. The old man smiled at her and nodded, almost as if saying that all was still forgiven. The hobbits had rushed into the dining hall soon afterward, Merry and Pippin jumping onto the tall chairs, their faces eager. Sam and Frodo had waited more patiently, smiling at their companions antics. Rogue had searched the now full dining hall, searching out a blonde head, and had almost given up on finding him when, suddenly, she saw him.   
  
He had entered through a side door, laughing with a dark haired man as he entered. He wore different clothes than when she had last seen him. His wardrobe now was more formal-- a white tunic and black leggings. Rogue's heart skipped a beat when his eyes met hers, and a smile graced his perfect face. She watched as he and the man made their way over to the table. They sat down, Legolas across from Rogue, the man across from Arwen. They smiled at Elrond, bowing their heads in greeting. The man smiled at Rogue as he sat. "You must be the young mutant that I hear talk about," he said, nodding at her.  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded. "I guess I am...unless there's another mutant here somewhere that I haven't met yet."  
  
The man smiled. "I'm Aragorn. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded. _Geez...people here sure are different than back in Westchester_, she thought. Her eyes traveled across the table to Legolas' face, and she blushed when her eyes met his. He smiled at her, and she shyly returned it. _You'd think I was in elementary again_, she scolded herself. Dinner went underway, course after course being served. Rogue listened to the converstation going on around her, and as lost as she was, she tried to concentrate on them, hoping to learn something. Arwen would occasionally lean close to her and say something softly to her, sometimes explaining something that had been said, other times to just see how she was faring. Rogue found herself liking the elf more and more. It was good to be able to have a friend to talk to in a strange place; someone who knew what the heck was going on. She continued to sneak glances at Legolas, and more often than not, always met his blue eyes and handesome smile. She also noticed that Arwen and the man, Aragorn, continued to sneak secretive glances and smiles at each other. _Could Aragorn be the man Allirwen spoke of earlier?_, she wondered. _The man who already owned Arwen's heart?_ After watching her new friend for several minutes, Rogue concluded that he was. Smiling softly, she raised her glass of wine to her lips. Peering over its edge, she saw Legolas taking a sip of his own wine. He held her gaze for a long moment, then winked at her. She smiled again. _Lord help me, I'm falling head over heels for an elf,_ she thought. She watched as he put his glass down, smiling at her. He winked at her once more before turning his head to address an elf who was speaking to him. _Hmmm...well...maybe falling head over heels won't be so bad...._  
  
The occupants of the dining hall dwindled down as the night progressed, and Rogue covered a yawn with her hand. _I think the wine is going to my head_, she thought, as she thanked Elrond for the dinner and excused herself, heading off towards her room. Thanks to Arwen, she knew where it was.   
  
_The wine's not what got to your head_, Magneto's voice said. _WE got to your head, Rogue....all courtesty of your lovely skin.  
_  
Rogue slowed her pace, bringing a hand to head. "Would you leave me alone?," she asked softly.   
  
John's laughed echoed in her mind. _Leave you alone? Did you leave us alone when you took our lives? It's only fair that we torment you.  
_  
Rogue shook her head. "I didn't have a choice. With any of you. Why are you doin' this?"  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
She whirled around at the sound of her name, knowing that it wasn't one of the voices in her head, but a real person. She nearly tripped over her own feet when she saw Legolas standing behind her, a look of concern on his face. She gasped when her body fell backward, but Legolas' arms reached out quickly, wrapping around her waist and holding her up. She gripped his arms, steadying herself. "Oh...thanks....I guess I drank a bit too much wine," she said, laughing softly. She looked up at him, seeing him smiling softly.   
  
"It is not a hard task to do," he said, removing his arms from around her waist when he saw that she stood on her feet. He looked down at her. "Are you alright?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah...I didn't fall, so I should be alright."  
  
He shook his head. "No....you seemed bothered by something a moment. You were speaking to yourself."  
  
Rogue looked at him. What would she say? That everyone she had ever touched after becoming a mutant was inside her head, yelling at her every minute of the day? That she argued with them constantly, never seeming to win and always being driven to tears by their words? No....he'd think she was crazy. Shaking her head, she smiled at him. "Yeah...I do that occasionally...it's nothing to worry about."   
  
He frowned. "You're certain?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah...thanks...." She stood there silently, hearing her heartbeat in her ears, once again wondering how this handesome elf did this to her. "Uh...did you want something?"  
  
A smile spread across his face at her words. "Simply to look upon your face again, milady. It's a beautiful sight to see." His smile grew when he saw her blush. "My apologies...I've made you uncomfortable."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Naw...well...maybe a little." She smiled. "I'm just not really used to it."  
  
He stared down at her, somewhat confused. "How is that possible? You're certainly the most beautiful woman I've ever layed eyes on....I don't see how anyone could not see that." He watched her smile softly and whisper her thanks. "Are you retiring?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah...the wine's sort of goin' to my head a little....Hopin' I can sleep it off and not wake up with a hangover."  
  
He laughed softly. _What is this woman doing to me?,_ he wondered. "Then I shall allow you to do so, Rogue...I merely wished to bid you goodnight." He looked down into her brown eyes, wondering what caused the shadows to dwell there. "I suppose I shall see you at the council tomorrow afternoon."   
  
She nodded. She'd almost forgotten. The mysterious "council" that everyone was talking about. No one had told her what it was about, and she hadn't asked. But she had to admit, her curiousity was peaked. "Yeah....I guess you will."   
  
He smiled at her. "Goodnight, milady," he said, taking her gloved hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Until tomorrow."   
  
She smiled. "Yeah...." He smiled at her again, and released her hand. Bowing his head to her in farewell, he turned around, walking back towards the dining hall. _What a guy...._ she thought dreamily. _Says goodnight and even kisses your hand.....why aren't there more guys like him back home?  
_  
Logan's voice answered her. _Cuz you're a mutant, kid, and no guy wants to deal with a disgusting thing like you.  
_  
Rogue winced, then glared, pointing a gloved finger at nothing. "Shut up," she growled. Turning on her heel, she walked to her room, trying to block out the Wolverine's cruel laughter that echoed throught her mind.   
  
------------------  
  
Bobby Drake stopped outside the Professor's study, his heart hammering in his chest.   
  
They had found out what had happend to Rogue.   
  
Kitty had told him that she had been taken to some other world by the new student. She also told him that the X-Men were going to be traveling to this world to retrieve her. Raising his hand to knock, he jumped when he heard the Professor's voice in his head.   
  
_"Come on in, Bobby."_  
  
He nodded, and turned the handle, pushing the door open. He walked in, nodded at the Professor as he sat behind his desk. Shutting the door behind him, he turned and saw Cyclops standing in front of the mirror, as well as Logan sitting in an overstuffed chair. They both looked at him as he walked farther into the room. The Professor smiled up at him as he approached.   
  
"What is it, Bobby?"  
  
Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the headmaster. "Kitty said that you found out what happened to Rogue," he said. "That she got taken to some other world. Is that right?"  
  
The Professor stared at him a moment, then nodded. "Yes, it is."  
  
Bobby nodded. "She also said that you guys are going there to bring her back." At the Professor's nod, he continued. "Okay...I want to go."  
  
Logan looked over at him. "What?"  
  
Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I want to go. I want to help find Rogue just as much as you guys. I care about her too."  
  
Logan glared at him from the chair. "Are you two even still dating?"  
  
Bobby looked at the floor. He and Rogue had started dating....but since Dr. Grey had died, they had taken a break. Neither of them had been able to handle her death very well. But after awhile, he started to get over it....but Rogue didn't. He had confronted her with the idea of starting to date again, but she had said no, it wasn't a good time. He had started to wonder if it would EVER be a good time again. He glanced over at the man sitting in the chair and shook his head. "No....but that doesn't mean that I don't want her back."  
  
Scott turned to him, his ruby glasses reflecting light from the sun. "Bobby, look, this isn't a game. We have no idea what this other world is like. It could be really dangerous."  
  
Bobby shook his head. "Look, I don't care. Rogue means just as much to me as she does to you. We might not be dating, but I still care about her." He looked over at the Professor. "Professor, I want to go. You have no idea what this world is like, Cyclops just said so. You could use all the back-up you can get. Please....let me go with them."  
  
The Professor sighed, looking at the boy. He knew Bobby, "Ice Man", as he called himself, wouldn't back down. When it came to Rogue, he was incredibly stubborn. He knew that the boy still had feelings for Rogue, even though she didn't...at least, not the kind he would want. And yet, to allow one more of his children to go off to this unknown world...with the possibilty that he may not see them again....it was a hard decision. He looked over at Logan and Scott, seeing them looking to him, hesitation on their faces. Sighing, he looked back at Bobby. The boy held a look of desperation on his face. He sighed again. "Alright...you will accompany the X-Men on the journey....but stay out their way. We don't know anything about the dangers that are in this world....they don't need you getting into some kind of trouble."  
  
Bobby smiled and nodded. "Right....thank you, Professor," he said. He looked at the other two men in the room one last time before turning around and leaving, closing the door behind him.   
  
Logan grunted and looked at the Professor. "Chuck, you can't seriously be asking us to take him with us."  
  
The Professor nodded. "I am, Logan. Bobby had a point. We don't know anything about this world. His mutation could prove useful."  
  
Scott smirked. "And yet his presence could be distracting," he said. "Can you be sure that he won't cause any trouble?"  
  
The Professor shook his head. "No, I can't...but he cares deeply for Rogue, perhaps even loves her...all he wants is to find her. As do we all. Just take him along, and protect him. I'm almost certain he won't cause any trouble."  
  
The two other men looked at each other, both wondering if the Professor was right this time.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmmm...IS the Professor right in allowing Bobby to come along? What will happen when he discovers that Rogue has eyes for someone else now? Questions, questions, questions....well, review and they will be answered. Come one...make me happy!!! 


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five  
  
Okay...hopefully I'm not TOO late on updating....I actually wrote most of this a last night. My youth pastor brought in all these boxes of Icy-pops, which is just ice, flavoring, and PURE SUGAR. I had, like, 4 of them, then I got home and had 2 Mountain Dews....so...you can say that I have been on a HUGE sugar rush....Sigh However, it is dwindling down....So, here is the newest chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Next, a little shout out to my reviewers!!  
  
**Anigen - I'm glad that you like it! I don't know for sure yet if John is going to be making a cameo....I guess we'll have to wait and see how my wacky lil' mind works...lol. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
EvilWhiteRaven - Thanks for the support. I know, poor Bobby. I've always liked the idea of lovesick ex-boyfriends, so it really helped that Bobby and Rogue were dating. I like to think that the voices in her head are so mean because she absorbs the bad part of their life force when she touches them...either that or they are just really peeved at her for stealing some of their life. But, that's why Logan's voice is mean to her as well. I kind of needed them to be to fit into the storyline. Yeah, Scott did kind of have a stick shoved too far up his butt, huh? lol. I didn't want him to be a huge stick in the mud, so I'm making him kind of a nice guy....kind of. So, I have now updated....where's my cookie? lol. Just kidding...I can settle for Orlando Bloom.   
  
TheSouthernBelle - Thanks!! Yeah, I knew that you love my story and it still tickles me when you say that!! Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
SilentStream - Thanks! Yeah, I haven't really liked many of the X-Men/Lord of the Rings crossovers that I have found, either...but I'm glad that you like it!! I'll make sure to read The Fellowship of the Ring. I'll be going to Barnes and Noble here in a few weeks, so I'll check for it there. Here's the update! Enjoy!!  
  
Hotaru170 - First off, thanks a LOAD for offering to be my Beta!! You are the best!! And...well...you've already seen this chapter...but enjoy all the same!! lol  
  
enchantedlight - Thanks...here's the update! Enjoy!  
  
The-Princess-06 - I'm glad that you hearted the last chapter!! Legolas is a hottie, ain't he? How could I forget your Aragorn? You think I could finish writing without an appearance of Aragorn??? No way!! I know, Legolas could SOO kick Bobby's butt!! I'm still working on his reaction...but you better believe that it won't be a happy one!! I'm thinking him pulling Leggy aside and trying to throw a punch at him...hehe...that would funny...do a little scene from "The Mask of Zorro" thing....not sure yet. But count on Bobby being a LEETLE upset. I'm glad that I got the personalities of the hobbits down. I was worried that I wouldn't.....so thanks for letting me know that I did!! Enjoy this chapter!!  
  
X2P3 - Thanks for the review! I promise that I wont' stop writing until this is finished!! Enjoy this next chapter!!  
  
GambitGirl2008 - I'm glad you like it. Here's the update!! Enjoy!  
  
Nikki Greenleaf - Dude, I love your reviews!! They always make me smile!! Could it be a Bobby/Rogue/Legolas love triangle? Hmmm...maybe...You have many, MANY questions, my dear reviewer...and I will try my hardest to answer them in the next chapters!! And know what?? You could star in a horror movie! lol. But I love your reviews, so please, keep them coming! Here is the next chapter! Read and be fed!  
  
Rock and Sarcasm - I'm glad you like it. I will try to get more into the Legolas/Rogue thing, so count on it! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!  
**  
Thanks again to all my dear reviewers!! You guys make me get off my butt and update this story!! I love you all!   
  
Dedication: To all of you, of course...and to Hotaru170, for being my Beta.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five

"Rise and shine, milady!"  
  
Rogue groaned at the cheeriness in Allirwen's voice. She rolled over onto her back, cracking her eyes open slightly and looking at her. "Please don't tell me all you Elves are this chipper when you wake someone up," she mumbled sleepily. She heard the elleth laugh, and then groaned when the drapes were pulled open, the sunlight spilling into the room. She flung her arm over her eyes, pulling the blankets up with her other arm.   
  
"Oh, no, not all of us," Allirwen said, tying back the drapes. "Most of us enjoy the day, but there are quite a few who prefer the night." She turned and walked over to the bed. She stared down at the brown haired girl wrapped in the blankets and put her hands on her hips. "Well, come, come, child," she said, reaching down and no-so-gently smacking the mutant's leg. "You can't very well stay in bed all day. It's almost midday as it is. You have to rise for the council meeting."  
  
Rogue shot up at her words, brown eyes wide. "Midday?," she yelled. "Are you serious?" Allirwen nodded. "Why did you let me sleep for so long?," she asked, pulling back the blankets and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She shivered when her bare feet hit the floor.   
  
Allirwen smiled and walked over to the door that led to the washroom. She went to the small dresser against the wall, opening a drawer and pulling out a washcloth and a towel. "Prince Legolas requested that you not be awakened early today," she said, shutting the drawer.  
  
Rogue looked up at her. "Really?"  
  
Allirwen nodded. "Aye, he did," she said, walking into the washroom with the towels. "He said that you may have drank a bit too much wine at dinner. He didn't want you to have to awaken with a horrific headache." She smiled and sighed dreamily as she began to fill the tub. "Quite the charming gentleman, he is."  
  
Rogue sat on her bed with a soft smile on her face as she listened to Allirwen filling the tub. _He did that?,_ she thought. _Wow....I wonder why he did he actually like me the way I like him?  
_  
_Dream on, Rogue_, John's voice said. _You're a mutant. Give up all these flights of fancy.  
_  
"Shut up, John," she said softly.  
  
"What was that, milady?," Allirwen asked, emerging from the washroom, drying her hands on a towel.   
  
Rogue looked up at her and smiled. "Nothin', Allirwen," she said. "Just talkin' to myself."  
  
_In a way_, John said.  
  
Rogue ignored him, standing up and smiling. "So....that bath ready?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Here you are, milady," Allirwen said when Rogue emerged from the washroom, wrapped in a towel. She handed her a bundle of clothes. "Master Gandalf said that you would be needing these."  
  
Rogue frowned and took the clothes. Sitting down on the bed, she looked at them, and smiled. They were the clothes that Gandalf had promised her. Picking them up one by one, Rogue saw that there was a pair black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, a pair of black riding boots, and a pair of gray elbow length gloves. There was also a long, gray cloak. She nodded and looked up at Allirwen. "Yeah, I'll be needin' them. Thanks, Allirwen."   
  
The elleth laughed. "It's no trouble, milady. Now, I'll allow you to dress, then I'll show you to where the council shall be held." She smiled and walked into the washroom. Rogue smiled after her and looked down at the clothes once more before dropping her towel and dressing.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Allirwen had led Rogue outside. They had passed through three gardens and arrived at a small outdoor meeting room. Several chairs were arranged into a circle, and a small podieum sat in the center. Allirwen had smiled at Rogue, then left her to make her way to a chair. She was relieved to see a few familiar faces-- Gandalf and the hobbit, Frodo, sat side by side, and the old wizard smiled up at her when she walked towards the circle. "I'm pleased to see the clothes fit you well, dear Rogue," he said.   
  
She smiled. "Yeah, they do....thanks for them....I think I'll be able to be safe around people now." She said good-bye to the wizard, but no before looking down at the young hobbit. He looked uncomfortable, as if he would rather be having a root canal than sitting in that chair...._If the people here knew what a root canal was_, she thought as she made her way over to a chair across from the old wizard. She sat down, then smiled a minute later when Aragorn took the seat next to her. She smiled at him, and he returned it.   
  
"Good afternoon, Rogue," he said. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
She nodded. "I did....did you?"  
  
He nodded and looked away from her when others began to arrive. Rogue nodded her head when Lord Elrond arrived, taking a seat in the largest seat. _And why not?,_ she thought. _He is the ruler around here_. She leaned back in her seat and sighed, once again wondering what could be so important, and why she had been asked to attend this "secret" council meeting. _Not to mention how the hell I got here in the first place_. She looked over when several short, hairy men arrived, each of them carrying a wicked looking ax. Their faces were hidden behind long, bushy beards, their frame stout.   
  
She watched as other men arrived, all bearing beards and long hair. They sat, none really conversing with the others. She didn't fail to notice the looks they shot her. What were they--looks of surprise? Hesitation? She couldn't tell....except for the look one man gave her. A red-headed man stared at her, the look on his face being one she had seen several times in New York--the look of disgust and fear. This man knew she was a mutant.....and he didn't like it. The others merely looked surprised and hesitant to allow a woman to attend the council...but this man....he hated the fact that a mutant was there....She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable under the man's gaze. _Which is odd, considering how many looks like that I've gotten.  
_  
She smiled when she spotted Legolas walk up to a chair and take a seat, followed by several other blonde haired elves. He cast a quick look in her direction and smiled. Rogue relaxed, her feelings of unease pushed away. She sat up straighter when Lord Elrond stood and cleared his throat.   
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction...None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to its fate, this one doom." He looked towards Frodo and held out his hand, motioning towards the podieum. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Rogue watched as the hobbit rose, looking around him self-conciously. She watched as he reached up to the podieum and depositited a small, golden ring on it. She stared at it while the others around her gasped and whispered. She was sure she even heard someone whisper, "The doom of man." She watched as Frodo returned to his seat, and she stared at the ring. _That little thing is the doom of man?_  
  
"So it is true."  
  
Rogue looked over at the man who had spoke. It was the man who had stared at her earlier. He was staring at the ring, his fingers on his lips. She watched as he rose from his seat. "A dream...I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the West, a pale light lingered...A voice was crying, 'The doom is near at hand! Isildur's bane is found!' Isildur's bane...Is found." He reached out, his hand reaching towards the ring. Suddenly Gandalf jumped to his feet and raised his hand. The sky grew dark and the earth shook as he began to chant in a different language. Rogue looked around her, seeing the Elves cringe and close their eyes. As Gandalf quieted, all returned to normal and he looked towards Elrond.   
  
"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond said angrily.   
  
Rogue watched as Gandalf looked at him and slowly returned to his seat. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is all together evil!," the wizard said.   
  
The red-headed man looked at everyone. "It is a gift," he countered. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring?" Rogue watched as Aragorn and Frodo looked over at him in disbelief, and she did the same. She didn't know what was up with this ring, but she had a feeling that the little accessory wasn't good. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"  
  
"You cannot weild it!," Aragorn shouted. "None of us can." Rogue looked over at him, seeing a look of aggravation and anger on his face. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."   
  
The man glared over at him. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?," he demanded.   
  
At that moment, Legolas jumped to his feet, anger burning in his blue eyes. "This is no mere Ranger," he said. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."   
  
The man looked over at Aragorn, disbelief etched on his face. "Ar-Aragorn? This....is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas stated.   
  
Rogue's eyes widened and she looked over at the man sitting next to her. _Heir to the throne?,_ she thought. _Well, he left THAT out last night at dinner_. And yet, as she looked at him, she wondered if he had done it on purpose. The man sat in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. She watched as he held out a hand towards Legolas.   
  
"Havodad, Legolas," he said, and the elf took his seat.   
  
She glared at the man when he sneered at Aragorn. "Gondor has no king," he spat bitterly. "Gondor NEEDS no king." He returned to his seat, still glaring at Aragorn.   
  
"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said. "We cannot use it."   
  
Elrond looked at everyone. "You have only one choice...The ring must be destroyed."   
  
Rogue looked over when one of the short men sprang to his feet and grabbed his ax. "Then what are we waiting for?" He raised his ax and ran towards the podieum, bringing his ax down on the ring. The earth shook and the dward was thrown back. Everyone looked at the podieum. His ax had shattered into pieces....but the ring remained untouched. Rogue stared at it. _What the....?_  
  
Elrond looked at him. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, Son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came." He stared hard at each one of them. "One of you must do this."  
  
Rogue looked at him. _So that's what this council is about....destroying this "One Ring" in the....Fires of Mount Doom? Oh boy...that doesn't sound good,_ she thought. that be why I'm here? To help destroy this ring?  
  
The red-headed man sighed. "One does not simply walk into Mordor," he said. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs." He raised his head and looked at all of them. "There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. And the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume...Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." The more he said, the more Rogue didn't like the idea of traveling to this Mordor place.   
  
She watched as Legolas once again jumped to his feet. "Have you heard NOTHING Lord Elrond has said?," he demanded. "The ring MUST be destroyed!"  
  
The same short man who had tried to break the ring glared at him. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Legolas looked down at him in irritation, and Rogue's eyes widened. Things were going to get ugly.....  
  
She watched as the red-headed man jumped to his feet in anger. "And if we fail, what then?," he demanded angrily. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"   
  
The short man jumped to his feet and glared at Legolas. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!," he yelled. Rogue flinched when the rest of the Elves jumped to their feet, shouting at the short men. "Never trust an Elf!"  
  
One of the Elves moved towards him, but Legolas stuck out his arm, holding him back. The Men were the next to rise, each of them yelling at someone else. Gandalf shook his head and stood, joining them, yelling at how Sauron's power grows with every minute. Rogue looked around, seeing that only she, Frodo, and Aragorn remained seated. Everyone else were in utter chaos. She stared at the fueding people, shaking her head. THESE were the ones who were supposed to destroy this ring? She looked over at Frodo, sensing his eyes on her. The hobbit stared at her painfully and she felt her heart break. Leaning towards Aragorn, she lowered her voice, yet made it loud enough for him to hear. "I take it this ring is evil?," she asked.   
  
He nodded. "Very evil....it corrupts all...No one is immune to the evil of the One Ring." She nodded and looked back at Frodo. He was staring at the ring, his head in his hand. Suddenly, his face changed, and he jumped to his feet, walking over to the argueing men.   
  
"I will take it!," he yelled. "I will take it!" All fighting ceased as everyone looked at him. Frodo stared at them all. "I will take the ring to Mordor."  
  
Rogue stared at him, her mouth slightly open. This small creature was going to travel to Mordor...alone...and destroy this ring? _I can't let him go alone_, she thought.   
  
She watched as his face fell slightly. "Though....I do not know the way," he said softly.   
  
She watched as Gandalf smiled softly and moved behind him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." No one else moved for a long moment, then Rogue took a deep breath and rose from her seat. She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.   
  
"I'm probably not as tough as half the guys here, Frodo....but your courage really encourages me. What kind of person would I be if I let you go alone?" She smiled and looked into his eyes. "You have a big heart for such a small creature, Frodo...and I promise to protect it--and you--if I can." The hobbit smiled up at her, and as she rose to her feet, she saw that Gandalf also wore a smile on his face. He nodded at her as she stood next to Frodo.   
  
Aragorn rose as well. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walked towards them and leaned down. "You have my sword." He rose and stood next to Rogue.   
  
Legolas smiled and came forward. "And you have my bow."   
  
The short man--whom Elrond had called Gimli--quickly followed. "And my ax."   
  
Legolas looked down at him in irritation. _Now I have to put up with a dwarf. Perfect, _ he thought.   
  
They all stood as the red-headed man slowly walked forward. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council...then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Bushes rustled and the hobbit, Samwise Gamgee, came running out. "Hey!" He came to stand beside Frodo and looked up into Elrond's surprised face. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."   
  
Elrond spared a small smile. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and YOU are not." He spun around, shocked, when he heard another shout.   
  
"OI! We're coming too!" The other two hobbits, Merri and Pippin, rushed down the steps and joined them. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merri said.   
  
Pippin nodded. "Besides, you need people of intelligience on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."   
  
Rogue held back a giggle when Gandalf rolled his eyes while Merri looked at his friend."Well, that rules you out, Pip," he said. Pippin frowned at him, confused.   
  
Elrond looked them over. "Ten companions...So be it. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."   
  
Pippin smiled. "Great! Where are we going?" At that, they all heard Rogue giggle.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Rogue walked away from the Council meeting, several feelings and thoughts going on inside her. Was she making the right decision? What if the Professor and the others came to Rivendell looking for her and she was gone? Did they even know she was in Rivendell? _Probably not, considering that I disappeared without a word in the middle of the night, _she thought.   
  
_Do you think they have even noticed?, _ Magneto asked in her head. _After all....your dear Dr. Grey just died. Aren't they more concerned with their grief than worrying about you?  
_  
She shook her head, trying to block the sneering voice out of her head. _Would you shut up?, _ she told him silently. _They care about me...Of course they've noticed_.  
  
_Oh really? Then where is Charles, racing in to save his beloved child? I would assume he and the other X-Men would be here by now, to whisk you back to the school._  
  
She brought her hand to the side of her head. _You don't know what you're talking about, Magneto.  
_  
She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm, and she spun around. Her brown eyes met Legolas' blue ones, and she felt a smile come to her face. "Hi, Legolas," she said in her heavy Southern drawl.   
  
He looked down at her, taking her arm and pulling her off to the side when he spotted others coming towards them. "Are you aware of what you have gotten yourself into my joining this Fellowship?," he asked, his voice low.   
  
Rogue frowned, looking up at him. "No, not really....but I know that I could be some use."   
  
Legolas sighed and looked down at her. "Rogue....this ring is dangerous. It must be destroyed."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah...that's what I'm going for. To help destroy it."  
  
"Rogue, there are dangerous creatures out there that are after it. They will be chasing after us once they realize that we are taking it." He stared down at her, amazed at the fear he felt at the thought of the young woman getting hurt on this quest. "Do you know how to weild a sword?"  
  
She hesitated then shook her head. "No...but I can learn," she said. He opened his mouth to reply, and she cut him off. "I do know how to fight....but what I don't know is why you are so against me joinin' the Fellowship. I think I can help, Legolas, I really do. And apparently so do Gandalf and Lord Elrond. It was their entire idea that I even attend this council. Why are you so against it?"  
  
He stared down at her, unwilling to admit that he cared for her....that he feared for her safety. "I worry about the ringbearers protection," he said. He looked down into her brown eyes, seeing them search inside him, and he smiled softly. "And I worry that you may be hurt."   
  
Rogue smiled at him. "Well, don't...I can take of myself." She grinned up at him. "And you better be careful," she said playfully. "I might just start thinking that you actually care about me." _Which, hopefully you do_, she added silently. She smiled up at him again before moving away. "See ya tomorrow morning," she said, referring to the time the Fellowship would depart for Mordor. She walked off, glancing over her shoulder once more and smiling at him.   
  
Legolas stood there a moment, playing over their short conversation in his head. He was worried for her...He had just met her, and he was WORRIED. _Valar, what is she doing to me?, _ he wondered as he rubbed the back of his neck and walked away, heading towards his room, thoughts of Rogue and the upcoming journey on his mind.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Rogue said good-bye to Allirwen, the first Elven friend she had made, and made her way to the front gates. She spotted Gandalf ahead of her, and ran up to him, touching his shoulder gently. The old wizard turned, and his face lit up when he saw her next to him. "Oh, good morning, dear Rogue," he said, smiling at her. "Are you well rested for our journy ahead?"  
  
She smiled. "I hope so," she said. She looked at him from out of the corner of her eye. "Gandalf, you knew that I would join the Fellowship, didn't you?," she asked. "That's why you told me to come to the Council."   
  
Gandalf glanced at her, and he sighed. "Yes, I did...Your arrival in Middle-Earth was no mistake, Rogue...of that I am sure. But I am not sure of its entire purpose...just that you are needed for this quest to be successful."   
  
She nodded. "But...you still don't know how I got here? Or how I get back?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't...and for that I am sorry. I can't imagine how confused you must be. And I wish that I knew the answers...but I don't." He stopped walking and turned to her. "But I can promise that I will do whatever I can to find out how to send you back...and how you got here."  
  
Rogue looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Gandalf," she said. "That means a lot to me."  
  
The old wizard smiled and shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing," he said. "Now come...we have a long road ahead of us. We best join the others."   
  
Rogue smiled and nodded, shifting the small pack on her back as she continued with the wizard towards the gates.   
  
-------------------------  
  
The Fellowship stood at the gates of Rivendell.   
  
"The ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. And you who goes with him, no bond nor oath is laid to go further than you will. Farwell. Hold to our purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all the free folk go with you," Lord Elrond announced, standing before the ten companions.   
  
Frodo stood before them all, his gaze searching the crowd that had gathered to see them off. His gaze fixed on Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond. She had saved his life, riding with him to Rivendell after he had been stabbed by a Ringwraith. Her sad gaze met his, and she nodded her head in farewell.   
  
"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer," Gandalf said from behind him. Frodo turned and looked at them. These nine beings had sworn their lives to protect him...He looked at each of them, grateful for the protection. The last face he saw was the face of Rogue. She was the one that had most surprised him with her vow of protection. The young mutant had just arrived in Middle-Earth. She had no idea of what evils may lay outside the gates of Rivendell, yet she still swore to follow him. Her brown eyes met his blue ones, and she smiled at him. He returned it, grateful for her company on this quest. He walked forward, and they parted for him. He walked through the gate, his eyes slightly panicked.   
  
He gulped, and quietly, whispered to Gandalf, "Mordor, Gandalf...is it right or left?"  
  
Gandalf smiled. "Left," he whispered back. Frodo nodded and turned left, and the others followed.   
  
Rogue was smiling and shaking her head as she walked beside the hobbits. _Poor Frodo, _ she thought. _But who am I kidding? I wouldn't know which way to turn either_. She smiled and walked on, following behind the other members of the Fellowship. She looked up when Legolas slowed his pace and fell into step next to her. "Come to try to talk me out of it again?," she asked playfully, smiling up at him.   
  
He returned her smile, cursing his heart for skipping a beat at her smile. _What is this woman doing to me? _ "Nay, I've merely come to make conversation," he said. "It is a long road. Aside from Aragorn and the hobbits, you seem the most decent to spend time with."   
  
She grinned. "What? Not goin' to try to talk to the dwarf?" At the look he sent her, she laughed. Gandalf had explained to her that Elves and Dwarves did not mix company, and how no one really knew why they never got along. Rogue, herself, actually found it quite humorous. The fact that they never mixed company, and now, suddenly, they have to travel together. She had also discovered that the red-headed man was Boromir of Gondor, the Steward's eldest son. When she had asked the wizard if Boromir cared for mutants, he didn't answer directly, merely claimed that everyone was different. _Which I would take as a no.  
_  
She looked up at the handesome elf, and he smiled at her. And when her heart nearly stopped at the flash of pearly whites, Rogue knew that this was going to be SOME journey.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahhh! It is finished!! So, tell me what you think, and I will try to have the next chapter up soon!! Coming up: The X-Men travel to Middle-Earth, and the Fellowship head for the Mines of Moria....ooooooohhhh...Review please!!


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six  
  
Oh my soul! Stink, I can't believe how late I am!! My sincerest apologies, guys! Here you all are, being so terrific and reviewing, and what happens? I am over a month late!! How lame am I???? I suppose with school, things got all wonky and I forgot! Man! I am so sorry guys. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it all. I am very, very sorry guys! Please forgive me!!  
  
Reviewers: If I want to get this out, I can't name you all by name, so just mucho thanks to everybody who reviewed, and super super sorry for the delay. Please enjoy this long anticipated update!  
  
P.S. Since I wanted to get this up fast, it has not been beta-ed. So please excuse any mistakes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun creeped over the horizen, the first rays of day illuminating the figure standing in the window. Logan took a long drag on his cigar, his eyes taking in the sight of another beautiful sunrise. _'I wonder if Rogue can see the sunrise_,' he thought. Sighing, he looked at his watch. 6:23. They'd be leaving for this "Middle-Earth" in less than an hour. And with each passing second, he became more anxious to leave-- and more worried that they wouldn't find Rogue.  
  
_'Logan, there is no need to think negative_,' the Professor's voice said in his head. _'We will find her. Now, come to the lower levels. It is best to prepare to leave.'  
_  
Logan sighed and nodded. "Whatever you say, Chuck," he said as he took another drag on his cigar before putting it out on the ashtray that sat on the windowsill. Looking to the rising sun once more, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned from the window. "Go time," he murmured as he walked out of the room.  
------------------------  
  
"Jasmine has said that she cannot guarantee how long this will take," the Professor stated as his "children" suited up. "She doesn't know precisely where Rogue awakened in Middle-Earth."  
  
"Just that it was somewhere _safe_," the mutant teen-ager chimed in, emphasis on the word "safe." She knew that she was in hot water already with the X-Men, and she didn't want to make things worse by having them think she delivered their friend into a dangeroua area.  
  
The Professor nodded and continued. "She can, however, guarantee that your mutations will work. Use them only when you must. No need to draw more attention to yourselves than I can imagine you already will. The thing to be most concerned about is staying together and finding Rogue."  
  
Logan looked up at him as he zipped up his leather X-Men uniform. "How exactly is she going to find Rogue?," he asked, motioning with his head to Jasmine.  
  
The raven-haired girl looked over at him. "I know Middle-Earth, and I know the people there. I don't know exactly where she is, just that she's in one of the Elvish cities. We can just ask them if they've seen her."  
  
Scott looked over at her. "And if they haven't?"  
  
Jasmine stayed silent. None of them wanted to think about what would happen if no one had seen Rogue, and if they wouldn't find her. The crushing reality that she may be lost and alone or dead in a strange world was enough to suck the life out of them all. _'But she can't be any of them_,' Scott thought. _'I swore not to lose another. And I'll die before I let Rogue go.'  
_  
"Scott, let's be optimistic. We owe Rogue that," Storm said as she walked over to him. "We'll find her."  
  
"Storm's right. We mustn't lose hope. Now, you best get going. Stay together....and for God's sake....be careful. There's not telling what all evil dwell in this world," the Professor said. He looked over at Jasmine. "Alright, Jasmine...proceed."  
  
The teen nodded, and looked at the others. She held out both her hands, one to Storm, one to Bobby. "I've got to make some kind of physical contact to take someone. So...I guess we've all gotta hold hands," she said.  
  
The Professor watched as they all formed a circle, grasping each other's hands tightly. Jasmine looked at them all before closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. He watched as a light purple smoke surrounded them....and then they were gone. He sighed, dropping his head into his hand. "God....keep them safe," he whispered softly to the empty room. He only prayed that his plea was answered.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Watch it, that's my hair!"  
  
"Somebody's on my hand!"  
  
"Who the hell just touched me? Get off!"  
  
"Zat hurts! I cannot breathe!"  
  
"Hey! That's an important body part! Get the hell off!"  
  
"Get off my leg!!"  
  
The pile of entangled body limbs struggled to disentangle, each one of them muttering curses as they went along. Groans and moans were heard loudly as they all climbed to their feet. "What the hell kind of landing was that?," Logan growled as he cracked his neck.  
  
Jasmine glared at him. "Excuse me, I haven't ever transported more than two people before. How was I supposed to know how we'd land?," she asked, rubbing her sore leg where someone had landed on it rather hard.  
  
"Alright, let's not argue," Scott announced. "Is everyone okay?" At the murmur of yesses, he nodded. "Alright. Good. Jasmine...do you recognize this place?"  
  
Jasmine looked around, running a hand through her hair. "Uh...yeah. We're not far from Rivendell. A day or two away."  
  
"A day or two?," Storm asked as she tied her white hair back.  
  
Jasmine nodded, then swayed on her feet, flailing blindly as her knees buckled underneath her. Scott and Bobby rushed over, catching her before she hit the ground. She grabbed onto their arms, steading herself. "Whoa....Transporting all of us must have taken more out of me than I thought it would. I can barely stand up." She leaned against Scott for support.  
  
"There's no way we can travel with her this weak," he said. He looked around the forest they were in, reluctance on his face. "I guess we should find somewhere we can all rest for awhile." The others nodded, except Bobby.  
  
"Rest? We can't rest. Rogue's still out here somewhere!," he exclaimed.  
  
Logan glared at him. "Look, kid, none of us are in condition to search for her at the moment. We're all tired out. Jasmine can barely stand. We waited a week, a few more hours can't hurt."  
  
Bobby scoffed at him. "Oh yeah? What is she's killed in a few more hours? What then?"  
  
"Bobby, that's enough," Storm said sternly. "We all want to find her. But Logan and Scott are correct: we have to rest for just awhile. She will be fine."  
  
Bobby smirked. "Whatever," he muttered and turned, walking over to a tree and sinking to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest. He watched as Logan and Scott helped Jasmine over to a tree she could lean against. They all sat down, relaxing against trees as they recovered from the journey. Bobby sighed and looked at the sky. He knew Rogue was out there, and he wanted desperately to find her. Sure, he knew she had pretty much broken things off between them....but everything could be repaired. The first step was to find her...then convince her that they were meant to be. _'Rogue, where are you?,_' he wondered. He closed his eyes. He could only imagine how scared she must be.  
  
----------------------  
  
Rogue giggled softly at the sight before her.  
  
Boromir spared with Merry and Pippin, gently tapping swords with each of them in turn. The hobbits smiled merrily as they fought, Merry munching on an apple as he went along. Rogue shook her head. '_Whoever thought I'd be watching a man teach two hobbits to sword fight,_' she thought. She reached over and took a piece of bacon from Frodo's plate, smiling at the hobbit when he glared at her. "Share, share, that's fair, Frodo," she told him, laughing.  
  
The blue-eyed hobbit glared at her a moment before smiling. "I suppose it is," he said, and turned back to his plate.  
  
Rogue smiled again, then turned her head at the sound of Gimli's voice. "If anyone asks my opinion--which I note their NOT-- I'd say we were taking the long way round." The dwarf stopped before Gandalf. "Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a ROYAL welcome."  
  
"No Gimli," Gandalf said gravely. "I would not go through those mines unless I had no other choice."  
  
Rogue frowned. The wizard seemed frightened to go through the mines.....what could be so bad about them to strike fear in Gandalf the Grey's heart? She snapped her head around when she heard one of the hobbits yelp. She turned just in time to see the two small creature's tackle Boromir to the ground, all three of them laughing as they went. She smiled herself. _'They act just like kids_.' She followed Aragorn with her eyes as the Ranger made his way over to them.  
  
"Gentlemen, that's enough!," he stated, grabbing ahold of Merry and Pippin by the collar. Before anyone could blink, the hobbits grabbed the man's legs, yanking him off his feet. Rogue let out a bark of laughter when he fell to the ground, a look of surprise on his face. They all wrestled together on the ground, prompting Rogue and the other hobbits to laugh harder. _'Who knew another world was so fun.'_  
  
"What's that?," Sam asked out of nowhere.  
  
They all stopped laughing and looked in the direction the hobbit was. Rogue furrowed her brow at the large black whisp in the sky coming towards them. _'What in the world is that?,_' she wondered.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a whisp of cloud," Gimli stated in his rough tone of voice.  
  
"It's moving fast....against the wind," Boromir said, climbing to his feet and staring at the black mass.  
  
From where Legolas stood watching the horizen, his panicked voice was heard. "Crebain, from Dunland!," he yelled.  
  
"Hide!," Aragorn replied. They all scattered, each of them gathering their belongings and rushing to hide themselves. Rogue darted under some brush, her gloved hand brushing against Legolas', and her heart sped up. _'Why does that always happen when I even THINK about him?,_' she thought, looking over at him quickly before turning her gaze to the black creatures flying over them quickly. As soon as they passed, they all emerged, looking to where they had disappeared. Rogue pushed herself to her feet, gratefully taking the hand Legolas extended for help. Their eyes held for a moment, before they both looked away, confused at the feelings they had.  
  
Gandalf looked at them. "Spies of Saruman.The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Everyone looked to the snowy mountains, and Rogue swallowed the lump in her throat. _'Oh, boy....this is going to be fun_,' she thought sarcastically.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Rogue clutched the cloak she wore more tightly around her shoulders, shivering against the cold. _'I hate snow_,' she thought bitterly as she trudged through the ankle deep snow. Gandalf insisted that this was the only safe route to Mordor, what with the South being watched. But even so....it didn't make her any warmer. She watched as Legolas walked by her--on top of the snow. Aragorn had explained that Elves were so graceful they could walk without making any sound or even leaving any footprints. The fact that they didn't feel temperature changes either was also explained.  
  
It made her hate the snow even more.  
  
At the sound of a yelp, she turned. She watched with wide eyes as Frodo slipped and began to roll down the hill. She moved her feet to go to him, but Aragorn was already racing up the hill to him.  
  
"Frodo!," Aragorn yelled. He ran up the hill and caught the hobbit. Frodo jumped up and grasped his neck, panicking when he didn't find the ring. They all watched as Boromir leaned down and retrieved the chain and ring from the snow. "Boromir...," Aragorn warned. The bearded man simply looked at the ring. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...Such a little thing...," he trailed off, entranced by the ring. Rogue felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Something about this man threw her off and made her frightened, especially the way he was gazing at the ring at that moment. Her fingers trailed to the top of her elbow gloves, grasping the material, prepared to use her mutation if it was called for.  
  
"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn said, his hand resting upon his sword. Boromir shook his head, as if breaking the trance, and smiled, walking towards them.  
  
"As you wish," he said, holding out the chain. Frodo grabbed it. "I care not." His smile wavored a moment before he chuckled and ruffled Frodo's hair. Aragorn relaxed as he walked away and took his hand off his sword.  
  
Frodo looked up at him before walking on. Rogue's brown eyes followed Boromir as he walked past her, and she felt his glare at her in return. He needn't say it, but it was obvious that he had an intense dislike of mutants. That added to the wariness she felt when near him added to her mistrust of the Gondorian. She looked up at Aragorn when he touched her sleeve.  
  
"Do not worry yourself, Rogue," he said to her softly. "All eyes are on Boromir." His hand traveled to her fingers, and he pulled them away from the top of her glove. "There is no need for your mutation.....yet." He smiled at her then, and she returned it, her nerves settling. He motioned for her to go before him and she did, all the time not taking her eyes off the man she was uneasy of.  
  
The trip up the mountain was brutal. As soon as they ascended the large mountain, a harsh storm raged around them, as if trying to delay them. Rogue pulled her hood up farther, squinting against the onslaught of snow and wind. She followed behind Aragorn, her head bowed to protect her face. Squinting, she could easily see that the hobbits were much worse than she. Their faces were pale, their lips quickly turning blue. _'They aren't going to make this trip_,' Rogue thought, mournfully. _'Not if we continue on this route.'  
_  
_'And what can you do about it, Rogue? You couldn't do anything but hurt them_,' Magneto's voice taunted her.  
  
Rogue with held a groan. _'Leave me be, Magneto_,' she snarled in her head. The mutant's laughter echoed through her mind, and she shook him off.  
  
She looked up when Legolas passed her. She could tell that he was concentrating. Did he hear something? "There is a fell voice on the air!," he yelled over the wind. Gandalf looked at them.  
  
"It's Saruman!"  
  
Suddenly, rocks began to plummet towards them and everyone pushed themselves up against the side of the mountain. The rocks crashed down upon the edge of the mountain. Rogue watched as they plummeted down the side of the mountain, her eyes wide as she realized that they could also fall just as quickly.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!," Aragorn yelled, clutching Sam and Frodo to him. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"  
  
Gandalf looked at him and shook his head. "No!" He went to the edge of the mountain and began to chant in Elvish, attempting with all his might to overpower Saruman's own chants. It was to no avail. Lightning struck the tip of the mountain, causing an avalanche of snow to fall. Legolas darted out and grabbed Gandalf, pulling him away from the edge. Rogue looked up, gasping as the snow fell, covering them all.  
  
The snow settled for a long moment, then suddenly, Legolas' blonde head emereged, shaking the snow off his head. He looked around, searching for the others. Gandalf and Boromir emerged, the man pulling Merry and Pippin out quickly. Rogue pulled herself from the snowy earth, gasping for breath, eyes wide as she looked around. Aragorn undug himself quickly, then pulled out Sam and Frodo. Gimil grunted as he wiggled his way out. Rogue reached over, brushing the snow off the hobbits. Even through her gloves, she could feel how cold their flesh was.  
  
"We must get off the mountain!," Boromir yelled. "Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the West Road to my city!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"  
  
Gimli looked at the wizard. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gandalf stared at the dwarf, a feeling of dread rising up at the thought of the passage.  
  
"Let the ringbearer decide," he said, looking to Frodo.  
  
The young hobbit stared at him, unsure of what to answer. "We cannot stay here!," Boromir yelled. "It will be the death of the hobbits!"  
  
Rogue looked at the four small creatures, and she knew that Boromir spoke the truth. The poor hobbits didn't look like they'd last another hour. _It will be their death_, she thought. She looked to Frodo. "Frodo?," Gandalf asked. Frodo looked to his kin, then back at the wizard.  
  
"We will go through the mines," he stated.  
  
Rogue watched as dread spread across Gandalf's face, and she felt her heart sink. "So be it," the wizard said.  
  
-------------------  
  
_'Where's the Professor when you need him, huh, kid?'  
_  
Rogue tried to ignore Wolverine's voice in her head as he taunted her. They had arrived outside the mines a time ago, and yet still hadn't entered. Gandalf couldn't find the right words to open the door. She sighed as she leaned against the side of the mine, fiddling with the sword Aragorn had given her before they set off for the mines. "Your mutation cannot be your only defense," he had said. She leaned her head back, turning her gaze to the wizard. Gandalf tossed his staff aside, muttering in frustration. She watched as he sat, and she frowned. _'Is it just me, or does Gandalf look an awful lot like an older and hairier version of Magneto?,_' she thought to herself.  
  
_'Don't be ridiculous_,' Magneto's voice replied, sounding offended. _'I am much more attractive than that old wizard.'  
_  
Rogue glared at nothing. For an instant she had forgotten that Magneto was in her head. "Can it," she muttered.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
Startled, Rogue looked up to see Legolas standing next to her, his blue eyes searching her face. She smiled, shaking her head. "No...I mean, yeah I did...but I was just talking to myself," she said.  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled. "You do that quite often, don't you?"  
  
Rogue laughed softly. "Keeps me sane."  
  
_'Or drives ya insane, whichever way you want to look at it_,' John said.  
  
Rogue shook him off, smiling up at the elf. "Don't worry about me. I may be strange, but I'm alright."  
  
Legolas smiled again and leaned down. "Strange is perfectly fine to me," he said softly, pushing a strand of her white hair behind her ear. Rogue's heart flip flopped, and she gulped. _'Man, what the hell is happening here?_'  
  
The sound of stone scraping stone drew their attention, and they rose when they saw the stone doors opening. Rogue bent down and retrieved her sword, and followed behind Aragorn as they all entered the dark mine. Gandalf fiddled with his staff, and a crystal held inside of it lit up, illuminating the mine. Gimli was speaking loudly to Legolas about dwarf hospitality when they entered. The hair on Rogue's neck stood up. Something wasn't right about this place.  
  
"And they call it a mine," Gimil said, laughing. "A MINE!"  
  
Boromir shook his head. "This is no mine. It's a tomb."  
  
Gandalf shined the light around the room, and Rogue yelped, jumping back when she saw that her foot was right to a decayed skeleton. They all looked around, panicked.  
  
"No, no..." Gimli said, running over to one of the skeletons. "NOOOO!!"  
  
Legolas ran to one of the bodies, pulling out an arrow from its ribcage. "Goblins," he said in disgust. Tossing it to the ground, he pulled out one of his own arrows, preparing his bow for a battle.  
  
"We should never have come here," Boromir muttered. "Now get out of here, GET OUT!"  
  
Rogue walked backwards as she drew her sword, holding it in her hands the way Aragorn had showed her. She stood at the entrance of the mine, aware that the four hobbits stood right behind her. A sudden rush of movement behind her made her turn, and she gasped when she saw what it was. A large creature from the water had ahold of Frodo's foot, dragging the hobbit quickly towards the water.  
  
"Strider!," Sam yelled, even as Rogue was rushing towards them. She slammed her sword down, slicing off the tentacle that held Frodo's foot. The hobbit struggled to get to his feet, but they both feel back when the creature emerged, dozens of tentacles flailing in the air. This time, tentacles grabbed them both, lifting them high into the air. Rogue struggled against the slimey hold, and her sword fell to the ground. They were lifted even higher, and the creature opened its mouth, reaveling rows of razor sharp teeth. Frodo screamed while Rogue struggled harder to escape its grasp.  
  
_'Wow...looks like you're screwed now, Rogue_,' John said. Rogue mentally gave him the finger, and she heard his laughter.  
  
Suddenly, the grasp on her foot released, and she felt herself plummetting to the ground. Aragorn's arms wrapped around her tightly when she fell, and he quickly set her back on her feet. He then sliced the tentacle that held Frodo, and the hobbit yelled as he fell into the arms of Boromir. They raced back to the entrance of the mine, Rogue grabbing her sword as they went. "LEGOLAS!," Boromir yelled as they made it to shore. The Elf fired an arrow at the creature, striking it. It roared in pain.  
  
"Into the mines!!," Gandalf yelled, ushering them all in. Legolas pulled back his bow and shot the creature again before turning and running into the mine. The creature pulled itself onto shore, its tentacles grasping onto the sides of the mine entrance. The walls caved in around them, blocking out their exit.  
  
Gandalf quickly made the light from his staff grow brighter. "We have but one choice. We must face the long, dark tunnel," he said. "Keep up your guard. There are older and far fouler things than orcs in the dark places of the world."  
  
Rogue rang out her hair as she followed behind them, and she looked over when she felt a hand on her arm. "Are you alright?," Legolas asked her softly.  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Never had that happen before though....but I'm good. Thanks for asking." He smiled at her in return and continued walking. Rogue smiled and shook her head. _'Who knew an elf could have that effect on me_.' A chill went down her spine as they ventured deeper into the mine, and Rogue wondered what caused it. _'Maybe its nerves....but I have a gut feeling something awful is going to happen_,' she thought. Looking ahead at her companions, she felt her chest constrict. _'God, please don't let me lose anyone else.'  
_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ta-Da! An update! Sorry it's so short, but hey, it's better than nothing. Review, and I will try to rush and get the next chapter up! 


End file.
